Pabbo BERUANG Seonsaengnim
by Nyangiku
Summary: HBD YUNHO! CHAPTER 4 UP![YUNJAE] "AWAS!"/ "HEI PANTAT BEBEK DAN PAPAN PENGGILASAN KUBILANG MINGGIR!" / "DIAM KAU!" / "MWO? Yu—yunho saengnim?" / Kisah Kim Jaejoong yang terjebak di kandang 'beruang'. Kisah percintaan anak remaja yang pasaran
1. Chapter 1

**Pabbo Beruang Seonsaengnim**

 **Cast :**

Jung Yunho

Kim Jaejoong

Kim Junsu

Park Yoochun

Shim Changmin

 **Rated : T—M**

 **Warning :** Boys love, Yaoi, [Cerita ini murni hasil pemikiran Author dan tidak bermaksud untuk menyinggung siapapun dan apapun.]

 **Disclaimer :**

Seluruh pemain disini bukan milik Author. Mereka adalah milik diri mereka sendiri, Management serta Tuhan YME. Author hanya meminjam sebentar, ne!

 **.**

 **.**

 **_This story Original _**

by

 **HinaRiku-chan a.k.a Nyangiku**

 **.**

 **.**

'' **If you don't like, Don't read it"**

 **Tidak suka? Jangan baca!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Bagi yang sudah menyempatkan untuk membaca—**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Onegaishimasu**

 **~Selamat membaca~**

 **.**

 **.**

"Suie! Cepatlah aku bisa terlambat kalau menunggumu terus!" namja berkulit putih bersinar itu mengerucutkan bibir merahnya. Sesekali kakinya menendang-nendang pot bunga yang berada di depan rumah bergaya tradisional yang ditinggali temannya itu.

"Sebentar hyung, aku sedang mencari sepatuku," suara melengking seperti lumba-lumba yang sedang beratraksi bergema di seluruh penjuru rumah khas Korea itu. Disusul suara gaduh yang ia timbulkan dari dalam sana.

Pemuda bernama Kim Jaejoong itu kembali melirik jam di ponsel pintarnya. Menghela nafasnya lagi. Sudah hampir sepuluh menit lamanya ia berdiri di tempatnya sekarang. Sepuluh menit yang begitu lama dan sangat membuang waktunya.

Moodnya benar-benar mulai memburuk sekarang. Sangat kontras dengan penampilannya yang bersinar dari atas hingga bawah.

Rambut harum dan lembut perawatan salon. Check.

Sepatu berwarna hitam mengkilap. Check.

Tas bermerk model terbaru. Check.

Seragam dengan celana panjang dan jas almamater berwarna abu yang juga terlihat masih baru. Jangan lupakan benda keberuntungannya yang selalu ia bawa-bawa, yaitu sebuah gantungan kunci berbentuk gajah berwarna pink yang ia sematkan pada salah satu resleting tasnya.

"Aish! Lama sekali sih? Aku berangkat saja!" pemuda dengan tinggi sekitar seratus delapan puluhan itu menendang pintu kayu di depannya kasar. Kesabarannya sudah habis, yang ditunggu di dalam sana tidak juga memunculkan sedikit pun pantat seksi miliknya. Ia berjalan cepat sambil mengumpat.

Masa bodoh kalau penantiannya sejak tadi sia-sia. Ia hanya tidak ingin di hari pertamanya masuk sekolah ia harus terlambat. Padahal ia sudah berdandan setampan mungkin, kalau sampai datang terlambat di upacara penerimaan murid baru nanti, apa kata dunia? Mau di taruh dimana harga dirinya?

"HYUUUNG!" akhirnya pemuda berwajah imut dengan suara lengkingan lumba-lumba itu pun keluar dari dalam sarangnya. Ia berlari menyusul pemuda dengan pakaian yang sama dengannya yang kini sudah berjalan duluan di depannya.

Pemuda berpantat seksi bagai bebek itu menarik nafasnya kuat-kuat saat akhirnya ia bisa menyusul temannya yang sekarang sedang memasang wajah kesal. Tak lama kemudian bus yang akan mereka tumpangi pun tiba.

Jaejoong masih memasang tampang kesalnya sampai mereka memasuki bus lalu duduk bersebelahan, tanpa sedikitpun memperdulikan temannya yang sedang menyeka keringat di keningnya akibat berlari mengejar Jaejoong yang memiliki kemampuan berjalan dengan cepat. Atau bisa juga salahkan temannya yang bertubuh montok dengan kelebihan di pantatnya itu, larinya begitu lambat.

Percuma saja hobinya bermain sepak bola kalau mengejar seorang Kim Jaejoong saja dia belum bisa hingga hari ini?

"Hyung kenapa meninggalkanku sih? Kau tidak lihat aku kelelahan mengejarmu hyung?" rengek namja berwajah imut itu. Ia sedang berusaha untuk meluluhkan hati Kim Jaejoong teman baiknya sejak kecil.

"Salahkan pantatmu yang kelebihan lemak itu! Jalanmu jadi lambat seperti bebek kekurangan makan tau!" semprot Jaejoong. Sepertinya kali ini ia benar-benar marah.

Namja yang memiliki nama marga sama seperti Jaejoong itu hanya bisa berdecak kesal. Lagi-lagi Jaejoong menyalahkan pantat seksinya yang sudah terbentuk sejak lahir.

Padahal pantatnya itu sama sekali tidak ada hubungannya dengan keterlambatannya. Tadi malam ia terlalu asik menonton pertandingan sepak bola ditambah lagi ia melupakan sepatu barunya yang semalam baru dikirimkan dari toko tempatnya memesan.

.

.

.

PLAK!

"YA! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN? ITU PELECEHAN TAU!" Junsu berteriak kencang saat tiga orang namja dengan seragam yang sama sepertinya melintas disampingnya. Salah satu dari mereka menepuk pantat seksi Junsu dengan keras. Membuat Junsu terkejut.

"HAHAHA! Salahkan pantat seksimu yang menggemaskan itu," ucap salah satu dari tiga pemuda yang di ketahui bernama Lee Seunghyun.

"Sayang sekali tadi aku tidak sempat meremasnya," pemuda dengan tinggi badan diatas rata-rata yang melakukan tindakan pelecehan tadi tersenyum tanpa dosa. Ia mengangkat sebelah tangannya yang ia gunakan untuk menepuk pantat Junsu tinggi-tinggi. Seakan dengan sengaja memancing emosi Junsu yang sekarang sedang ia tahan.

"Lain kali kau harus melakukannya Changmin-ah," lanjut pemuda lain yang bernama Cho Kyuhyun. Wajahnya memang terlihat kalem dan terlalu asik memainkan PSPnya, namun sepertinya ia yang juga sama jahil diantara ketiga pemuda itu. Sama evilnya dengan si tiang listrik.

Jaejoong yang merasa Junsu tidak mengoceh dan mengikutinya lagi menghentikan langkahnya. Apalagi suara lumba-lumba khas Kim Junsu itu terdengar nyaring cukup jauh dari tempatnya berada.

Jaejoong berbalik hendak menuju Junsu yang kini wajahnya memerah menahan emosi langkahnya terhenti di lapangan basket tak jauh dari tempatnya sekarang berada, ia baru saja akan menaiki tangga menuju pintu utama gedung sekolah. Di depan Junsu berdiri tiga orang pemuda dengan tinggi badan yang berbeda dengan posisi membelakangi Jaejoong. Terdengar suara tawa dari mereka.

Jaejoong tau kalau wajah Junsu sudah memerah seperti itu tandanya kalau ia sudah diperlakukan tidak baik. Ia bisa saja melawan namun terkadang kalau terlalu di pojokkan ia hanya bisa kesal sendiri dan menahannya.

Jaejoong berlari menghampiri Junsu dan langsung merangkulnya, memperdulikan tiga pemuda kini tepat berada di depannya. Ia menatap tajam tiga pemuda yang baru pertama kali ia jumpai itu.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan padanya?! Cepat minta maaf!" Jaejoong menepuk-nepuk pelan punggung Junsu guna menenangkannya.

Sedangkan tiga pemuda yang berada di depan mereka tiba-tiba membatu saat melihat sosok indah bernama Kim Jaejoong yang menatap mereka nyalang, seakan mau menerkam mereka bertiga. Tentu saja itu hanya khayalan saja, kenyataannya Jaejoong sama sekali tidak memperlihatkan tampang seram walaupun ia melotot begitu.

Mata bulatnya yang berkilauan itu justru membuatnya semakin imut kalau melotot. Apalagi bibir merahnya yang menggoda. Membuat tiga pemuda usil itu ingin mencicipinya.

Seakan tiga setan itu baru saja ketahuan sedang berbuat jahat oleh malaikat.

Sementara itu di tempat lain.

"Yunho-ah," panggil namja berjidat lebar itu pelan. Saat ini ia tengah mengemudikan mobilnya dengan serius dan bingung tercampur aduk. Kakinya bergerak-gerak gelisah di bawah sana.

"Ada apa? Kau menganggu konsenterasiku tau!" jawab Yunho ketus tanpa ada niatan untuk menuruti panggilan itu.

"Yunho-ah, menolehlah sebentar ke arahku," panggilnya lagi kali ini dengan hati-hati.

"Memangnya kenapa? Untuk apa aku menoleh ke arahmu, Yoochuna?" Yunho memutar bola matanya.

"Cepat sebentar saja!" paksa namja yang diketahui bernama Yoochun itu.

Yunho menolehkan kepalanya menatap pemuda berpipi chubby dengan dua lesung pipi di sampingnya kesal. Tidak biasanya temannya yang berprofesi sebagai Seonsaengnim itu memanggilnya sepanik itu.

Keringat sebesar biji jagung menetes perlahan-lahan dari jidat lebar miliknya. Membuat Yunho semakin kebingungan dengan tingkah sahabat semasa sekolah hingga kuliahnya itu.

"Remnya blong, bagaimana ini?" ucap Yoochun gemetar. Sambil berusaha konsenterasi agar ia tidak menambah kecepatan laju kendaraannya. Setelah belokan di depan sana mereka akan sampai ke Toho High School. Ia bahkan tidak yakin kalau mereka akan selamat saat tiba di sekolah nanti.

"Kau tidak sedang bergurau kan JIDAT? Jangan melucu kalau hanya sekedar untuk menghibur dirimu yang baru saja putus cinta untuk yang kesekian kalinya PARK!" sahut Yunho kesal. Candaan garing Yoochun selalu saja tidak kenal situasi, apa dia tidak lihat kalau Yunho sedang menghafal nama siswa-siswa yang akan ia bimbing nanti?

Dan, mana mungkin remnya tiba-tiba blong kalau kenyataannya tadi saat melewati beberapa lampu merah mereka berhenti dengan aman.

"YA! AKU TIDAK SEDANG BERCANDA!" Yoochun berteriak kesal. Jidat lebarnya itu berkilat-kilat akibat pantulan sinar matahari pagi yang cerah. Ia juga tidak tau kenapa tiba-tiba rem mobilnya mendadak blong, padahal tidak pernah seperti ini sebelumnya. Padahal tadi saat melewati beberapa lampu merah rem itu masih berfungsi.

Yang benar saja, mana mungkin disaat genting dan mengancam maut begitu ia bisa bercanda? Walaupun dari raut wajahnya kelihatannya namja yang memiliki aura cassanova yang kuat itu sulit sekali untuk serius.

"Lalu, apa?" tanya Yunho lagi. Mata tajamnya memicing menatap Yoochun yang sejak tadi tidak menoleh ke arahnya sedangkan ia sejak tadi memandangi Yoochun. Yang Yunho lihat kalau raut wajah Yoochun sangat serius, lebih serius dari yang pernah ia lihat.

"REMNYA BLONG BODOH!" Yoochun kembali berteriak lebih kencang dari sebelumnya, untung saja ia masih bisa menahan kakinya agar tidak menginjak gas dan menambah kecepatan laju kendaraannya akibat emosi. Urat-urat halus di pelipisnya sampai berkedut-kedut. Butuh berapa kali teriakan sih agar Jung Yunho itu percaya padanya?

Apakah wajahnya itu sama sekali tidak terlihat serius?

"SIALAN KAU PARK YOOCHUN!" geram Yunho. Ia baru menyadari kalau temannya itu tidak sedang bercanda.

Terlihat dari kakinya yang sejak tadi terus berusaha untuk menginjak rem yang tidak berfungsi.

"YA! kau yang disana, CEPAT MINGGIR!" teriak Yunho panik, ia benar-benar tidak peduli dengan image angkuhnya saat ini. Yang ia pedulikan hanya keselamatannya dan keselamatan para siswa baru yang berlalu lalang didepan mereka.

Ia masih bisa berpikir waras agar ia tidak masuk berita utama di koran dan telivisi seluruh Korea sebagai pelaku tabrakan beruntun di sekolah elit ini. Maka dari itu ia harus mencegah semua itu sebelum terjadi. Sebelah tangannya keluar keluar jendela, melambai-lambai sebagai instruksi agar para siswa yang berada di sekitarnya minggir.

"AWAS!" Yoochun juga tak kalah panik berteriak, sambil terus berusaha untuk menginjak rem yang ia pastikan kalau tadi blong sekaligus mengontrol stirnya. Siapa tau ada keajaiban muncul tiba-tiba yang membuat rem blong itu kembali seperti semula.

Yunho bernafas lega saat Jung Changmin, adik kandungnya yang bertubuh setinggi tiang listrik itu cepat minggir dengan raut wajah ketakutan yang sangat terlihat di tampang polos bagai iblisnya. Refleksnya itu bergerak cepat saat ia sadari cara menyetir Yoochun yang agak aneh dari biasanya. Diikuti oleh dua temannya yang juga Yunho kenal dengan baik. Changmin yakin pasti ada yang tidak beres dengan dua pria dewasa di dalam mobil sana.

Apalagi kakaknya yang terkenal angkuh itu sampai-sampai harus membuang imagenya dengan berteriak keras sambil melambai-lambaikan tangannya.

Namun sedetik kemudian Yunho kembali panik saat diketahui dua orang siswa masih berdiam ditempatnya. Dua orang siswa yang tadi berdiri berhadapan dengan Changmin, adiknya. Berdiri membelakanginya.

"HEI PANTAT BEBEK DAN PAPAN PENGGILASAN KUBILANG MINGGIR!" Yunho kembali berteriak, kali ini ia sampai mengeluarkan setengah badannya keluar jendela. Dan saat itu juga Jaejoong berbalik dan langsung memasang tampang horror ke arah Yunho, tepatnya mobil Yoochun.

"Mw-mwo?!" refleks Jaejoong berbalik dan langsung mendorong tubuh Junsu untuk menjauh darinya di tangkap dan ditarik dengan cepat oleh Changmin menjauh dari Jaejoong. Namun naas, Jaejoong tidak sempat untuk ikut mengindar hingga—

 **CKIIIT!**

 **BRUK**

 **BRAK!**

 **Hening..**

"HYUNG!"

"BEBEK!"

.

.

"Berhenti menatapku seperti itu tiang listrik mesum!" Junsu menyentil kening Changmin yang sejak memasuki kelas dan duduk di sebelahnya terus saja memandangi Junsu sambil tersenyum aneh. Sebenarnya Changmin hanya diam saja, namun entah kenapa walaupun dalam diam ia terlihat seperti sedang tersenyum. Apalagi tatapan mata bambinya yang ambigu itu.

Upacara penerimaan siswa baru telah selesai sepuluh menit yang lalu. Dan saat ini Junsu telah mengambil tempat duduk yang sudah ditentukan oleh wali kelas mereka yang saat ini belum menunjukkan batang hidungnya seujung pun.

Hanya sebuah kertas berisi denah tempat duduk. Juga sebuah tulisan di papan tulis yang berisi ucapan selamat dan pengumunan yang memberitahukan bahwa jam belajar baru akan aktif besok hari.

Sungguh sial saat tau dia duduk di sebelah pemuda yang sudah melecehkan pantat seksinya tadi pagi. Memang ada hal yang membuatnya senang yaitu ia satu kelas dengan Jaejoong, teman sekaligus sepupunya. Namun harus satu kelas dengan tiang listrik mesum berbibir tebal itu membuat hari-harinya yang belum ia lewati akan terasa berat nanti.

"Tidak perlu khawatir begitu, hyungmu akan baik-baik saja karena berada di tangan orang yang tepat." ucap Changmin masih belum mengalihkan pandangannya pada Junsu. Entah kenapa saat pertama kali ia bertemu Junsu tadi pagi, ia merasa mendapatkan mainan baru. Atau lebih tepatnya mendapatkan mangsa untuk ia jahili oleh otak evilnya.

Melihat wajah polos dan imut Junsu, membuat Changmin tidak bisa menahan dirinya lagi untuk tidak menganggunya.

"Maksudmu namja bermata musang itu?" tanya Junsu mengingat kejadian heboh tadi pagi, setelah kejadian itu hyungnya yang tidak sadarkan diri langsung di bawa pergi olehnya menuju ruang kesehatan. Changmin mengangguk lalu membetulkan posisinya. Kali ini kedua tangannya yang ia gunakan untuk memegangi wajahnya.

"Hei, hati-hati dengan kata-katamu bebek." lanjut Changmin bermaksud sedikit memperingati Junsu, atau mungkin hanya salah satu awal kejahilannya? Junsu memutar kedua bola matanya jengah.

"Memangnya kenapa?" tanya Junsu malas. Ia mengeluarkan ponselnya lalu memainkannya, mengacuhkan Changmin lagi.

"Nanti juga kau akan tau sendiri." kali ini Changmin mengakhiri kegiatannya memandangi mainan barunya, ia bangkit dan keluar dari kelasnya untuk menemui dua sahabatnya yang lain—Seunghyun dan Kyuhyun yang kebetulan tidak satu kelas dengannya.

.

.

.

Tirai berwarna putih dengan motif garis-garis itu terapung-apung akibat hembusan angin dari beberapa jendela berukuran sedang yang memang sengaja dibuka agar sibar matahari pagi dapat menyusup masuk ke dalamya.

Jaejoong mengubah posisinya dari berbaring menjadi menyamping tanpa sedikitpun berniat untuk membuka kedua matanya.

Sebelah tangannya yang tidak tertutupi selimut malah ia gunakan untuk membuat selimut hangat itu semakin ke atas membungkus seluruh tubuhnya.

Ia bahkan tidak sadar kalau sejak ia memasuki ruangan itu dua pasang mata musang terus menerus memperhatikan gerak-geriknya dari meja kerjanya.

Jaejoong tersenyum dalam pingsannya atau mungkin bisa dibilang dalam tidurnya? Karena ia sama sekali tidak terlihat seperti orang yang sedang pingsan. Apalagi saat ini ia sedang tersenyum dengan bahagianya. Bibir merah cherry nya melengkung ke atas. Sedang bermimpi indah, eh?

.

.

 **Jaejoong dalam dunia mimpinya**

"Gajah-gajahku~ makan yang banyak ya setelah itu kita bermain!" Jaejoong mengeratkan pegangannya pada tubuh hewan besar dengan telinga lebarnya yang terkibas-kibas itu.

Berada di padang rumput yang luas dengan hewan bertubuh besar itu membuat hatinya begitu terasa damai.

Sesekali ia menciumi dan mengelus-elus kepala gajah yang ukurannya paling besar diantara gajah-gajah yang lain. Rasanya ia tidak ingin turun dari atas hewan paling menggemaskan di dunia ini.

Melihat mereka makan dengan lahap juga merupakan suatu kesenangan tersendiri bagi Jaejoong.

Namun semuanya berubah saat tiba-tiba seekor beruang besar berwarna coklat datang sambil menampilkan tampang seramnya.

Membuat anak-anak gajah yang sedang bermain panik dan berlarian menuju gajah-gajah dewasa mencari perlindungan. Beruang itu semakin mendekat lalu menubruk gajah besar yang Jaejoong naiki sehingga Jaejoong kehilangan keseimbangan lalu terjatuh ke dalam pelukan beruang besar yang terlihat kelaparan itu.

Air liurnya menetes-netes di pipi Jaejoong. Membuat Jaejoong terus meronta-ronta agar bisa terlepas dari cengkraman beruang besar yang kini menggendongnya dipundaknya meninggalkan gerombolan gajah-gajah kesayangannya.

.

.

.

Nafas Jaejoong memburu, ia terbangun dengan keringat yang mengucur dari pelipisnya. Ugh. Untung saja hanya mimpi. Kalau sampai itu adalah kejadian nyata, sudah dapat dipastikan kalau Jaejoong sedang menangis histeris sekarang karena terpisah dari gajah-gajah kesayangannya.

"Sudah selesai mimpi indahnya? Aku bahkan sempat berpikir kau tidak akan bangun lagi karena sepertinya kau menikmati pingsanmu." sebuah suara bernada berat menarik perhatian Jaejoong. Belum sempat ia menebak dimana dirinya berada, saat ini yang ia lihat pertama kali adalah manusia setengah musang dengan wajah kecil seperti alien serta badan besar bagai beruang yang sedang duduk di sebuah kursi yang membelakangi meja kerja dan tepat berhadapan dengan ranjang Jaejoong sambil melipat kedua tangannya didada.

"Siapa?" tanya Jaejoong bingung. Ia melirik ke kanan kirinya, disebelah kirinya ada sebuah ranjang kosong seperti tempatnya berdiam saat ini.

Sedangkan di sudut ruangan ada lemari kaca transparan berisi obat-obatan, sebuah alat ukur tinggi dan timbangan badan. Serta alat-alat kesehatan lainnya.

"Jung Yunho." jawab Yunho santai. Ia masih serius memperhatikan Jaejoong sejak ia tidak sadarkan diri dua jam yang lalu.

"Ah, aku tidak menanyakan namamu alien." jawab Jaejoong enteng. Sekarang ia sudah tau sekarang dimana dirinya berada.

Ia berada di ruang kesehatan sekolah. Karena tadi hari ini adalah hari pertamanya masuk sekolah. Ngomong-ngomong hari pertama masuk sekolah..

Tunggu—bukankah seharusnya ia mengikuti upacara penerimaan siswa baru?!

"Upacara penerimaan siswa barunya sudah selesai sekitar dua jam yang lalu. Tadi pagi temanku tidak sengaja menabrakmu hingga kau pingsan. Sekarang kau boleh pulang walaupun lukamu tidak terlalu parah. Jam pelajaran akan aktif baru akan dimulai pada besok hari." jelas Yunho panjang lebar.

Seakan tau apa yang Jaejoong khawatirkan, Yunho malah berbicara dengan santainya. Tanpa ekspresi sama sekali.

Bahkan secara tidak langsung ia baru saja mengusir Jaejoong. Hei, memangnya siapa dia? Berani-beraninya mengusir seorang Kim Jaejoong?

Tidak tahukah dia kalau hari pertama masuk sekolah itu adalah hari yang sangat ditunggu Kim Jaejoong untuk menyedot perhatian dan tebar pesona ke seluruh penjuru sekolah melalui kecantik—ketampanannya?

"KAU! SIAPA KAU BERANI MENGATURKU HAH?!" Jaejoong berteriak kencang. Ia memegangi keningnya yang terbalut sebuah perban kecil berbentuk persegi. Bagian keningnya yang terbalut perban itu terasa berdenyut-denyut. Sedikit sakit. Mulutnya komat-kamit mengeluarkan sumpah serapah namun tak sedikitpun suara keluar dari mulutnya.

"Sudah kubilang, aku adalah Jung Yunho." jawab Yunho lagi. Ia membuka jubah putih yang menutupi kemeja berwarna biru muda yang ia kenakan. Membuangnya sembarang tidak peduli kalau jubah itu terjatuh ke lantai.

Dari yang Jaejoong tau hanya seorang dokter yang mengenakan jubah putih seperti itu, ah juga seorang ilmuwan. Atau mungkin dia hanya dokter yang kebetulan lewat saja? atau ilmuwan yang tersesat ke sekolah?

Atau bisa jadi petugas sekolah yang hobi memakai jubah putih.

Entahlah..

Yunho kemudian bangkit dari duduknya dan mulai berjalan ke arah Jaejoong sambil membuka kancing pada lengan kemejanya, menggulung asal ke atas sebatas siku.

Jaejoong yang melihat tatapan mata musang Yunho yang seakan mengintimidasinya hanya bisa memundurkan tubuhnya. Menahan nafasnya takut. Tatapan mata kecil nan tajam itu seakan menusuk dan memakunya agar diam.

"Aku sudah membuatkan ijin untukmu agar dapat pulang. Istirahatlah dirumah. Atau mau kuantar?" Yunho menghentikan langkahnya lalu duduk di atas kasur tempat Jaejoong berbaring. Ia mencondongkan tubuhnya ke Jaejoong hingga membuat jarak mereka begitu dekat, hanya sekitar tiga puluh centimeter. Tangan kekar Yunho mengusap pelan kening Jaejoong yang terbalut perban hasil karyanya.

Semakin dekat dan dekat sekali, hingga tinggal lima senti lagi bibir mereka akan bertemu. Bahkan Jaejoong dengan jelas merasakan hembusan nafas beraroma mint yang Yunho hembuskan. Bibir berbentuk hati itu perlahan-lahan maju mengeliminasi jarak mengenai bibir seksi Jaejoong. Saling bersentuhan, mengecup satu sama lain, saling menjilat, menggigit, menghisap, memasuki mulut satu sama lain, bertarung lidah, berbagi saliva panas.. dan.. kemudian..

Arrggh! Hentikan khayalan mesum itu Kim Jaejoong.

"Kau ini! Seenaknya sudah menabrakku tanpa ijin, pegang-pegang pula, membuatku terluka, dan sekarang kau menyuruhku untuk pulang? Dan bahkan menawarkan untuk diantar? Kau pikir aku ini perempuan murahan! Ap—Eh—" Jaejoong mengomeli Yunho tanpa sadar kalau ia salah bicara. Wajahnya seketika memerah malu. Ia menutup mulutnya menggunakan kedua tangannya.

'apa itu perempuan murahan? Kim Jaejoong pabbo!" rutuknya dalam hati.

"Ahahaha, kau itu manis sekali kalau sedang marah," puji Yunho. Tatapan matanya sekarang berubah lembut. Tangan kekar itu kini beralih pada puncak kepala Jaejoong. Menepuknya pelan.

Dia tertawa? Tertawa? Cih sungguh menyebalkan!

Jaejoong menatap Yunho dengan tatapan sinis setelah menepis tangan yang sudah dua kali menyetuh bagian tubuhnya. Jaejoong terdiam. Namun di dalam dadanya entah kenapa ada hal lain yang ia rasakan. Jantungnya berdegup kencang dan terasa hangat. Walaupun mata musang itu sempat membuatnya takut, tapi senyuman itu membuat Jaejoong merasa lega.

"Baiklah. Aku tidak akan meminta maaf padamu, karena yang menabrakmu adalah temanku. Seharusnya kau malah berterima kasih padaku karena aku mau cape-cape menggendongmu dan merawat lukamu. Lagi pula, salahmu juga sih. Berdiri ditengah jalan, sudah diteriaki untuk minggir kau tetap saja diam disitu seperti patung," katanya panjang lebar dan cuek. Ciri khas seorang Jung.

Dia berbicara cuek seperti itu, seolah-olah hanya Jaejoong yang salah sendiri.

"KAU! MENYEBALKAN!" Teriakan Jaejoong bergema diruang kesehatan ini.

.

.

.

"Jaejoong-ah, kau dipanggil ke ruang kesehatan sekarang." sial. Baru saja Jaejoong akan menusukkan sedotan berbentuk spiral ini ke dalam bulatan berwarna perak yang berada di atas kotak jus strawberry yang Junsu berikan, sebuah suara yang lewat bagaikan angin itu membuatnya terpaksa harus menundanya sebentar.

'Jaejoong-ah, kau dipanggil ke ruang kesehatan sekarang' kalau tidak salah itu yang diucapkan suara yang lewat barusan.

Tunggu—

Ruang kesehatan, katanya?

Tiba-tiba Jaejoong merasakan aura tidak menyenangkan terasa di sekitarnya. Perasaannya langsung tidak enak setiap kali mendengar kata 'Ruang Kesehatan'.

Jaejoong melangkah gontai seakan tanpa nyawa menyusuri lorong sekolah yang sepi ini. Sepi? Kemana orang-orang? Apakah mereka sudah menjadi zombie karena mutasi gen yang menyerang dunia?

Kumohon Jaejoong yang cant—tampan, jangan bawa pengaruh film zombie yang semalam kau tonton itu ke alam nyata saat ini.

Lagi pula, untuk apa sih si Pabbo Saengnim itu memanggilnya segala ke 'Ruang Kesehatan' tempatnya bersarang itu—atau lebih tepatnya ruang tempatnya bekerja itu?

Untuk mengerjainya lagi?

Atau untuk menghukum kenakalannya lagi?

Kita lihat saja nanti.

 **.**

 **BRAAK!**

 **.**

Jaejoongmenggeser dengan penuh kelembutan—kasar maksudnya pintu geser berwarna putih dengan satu jendela itu. Setelah sampai di depannya tentu saja. Mana mungkin kan Jaejoong menyentuh pintu itu dari arah jauh? Tangannya kan tidak panjang dan elastis seperti luffy di anime one piece.

"Ho. Kau sudah datang rupanya," suara itu muncul tepat setelah sebelah kaki Jaejoong menapaki lantai ruangan beraroma obat itu. Aroma yang sudah biasa ia hirup semenjak hari pertama ia berada di sekolah ini.

"Hm." jawab Jaejoong acuh. Lebih tepatnya hanya sebuah gumaman.

"Ada apa memanggilku kesini, BERUANG SAENGNIM?" sebelum dia memulai pembicaraan, Jaejoong lebih dulu memberi Yunho sebuah pertanyaan.

"Sudah kuduga kau pasti akan menanyakan hal itu." jawabnya santai. Tubuhnya masih berada dalam posisi awal, yaitu duduk di sebuah kursi yang di depannya terdapat sebuah meja dengan beberapa tumpukan kertas dan botol-botol obat berukuran sedang dan kecil dengan berbagai tulisan yang tak Jaejoong mengerti. Meja kerjanya selain di ruang guru dan di kelas.

"Cepatlah katakan. Aku sedang sibuk—"

"Sibuk memakan es krim rasa vanilla kesukaanmu itu?" potong Yunho.

"Bahkan aku belum memakannya gara-gara kau! Bahkan minuman yang kupunya saja belum sempat kubuka!" ucap Jaejoong dengan nada sarkartis. Yunho melirik tangan Jaejoong yang sedang menggenggam sebuah kotak jus rasa strawberry kesukaannya.

"Kalau begitu minumlah dulu untuk menambah tenagamu." perintahnya. Ia kembali mengerjakan pekerjaannya. Kembali mengacuhkan Jaejoong seakan-akan ia tidak membutuhkan Jaejoong padahal Jaejoong sendiri datang karena ia memanggilnya.

"Aku tidak bernafsu meminumnya kalau ada kau dihadapanku. Lagipula aku tidak suka rasa strawberry!" cibir Jaejoong dengan tingkat kekesalan yang mulai naik satu level.

"Perkataanmu itu kejam sekali, Jaejoongie. Kalau aku, apa kau menyukaiku? Joongie-ya~?" ucap Yunho dengan nada manja sambil bergaya sok imut. Membuat Jaejoong ingin muntah.

"Sudah. Cepat katakan apa maumu!" Jaejoong melemparkan kotak jus itu ke arah Yunho namun dengan refleksnya Yunho dengan tepat menangkap kotak jus itu sebelum mengenainya.

"Baiklah. Karena kau mendesak. Begini, ikut aku ke pusat kota untuk membeli persediaan obat."

"MWO?!" Yunho hanya mengangguk sambil membetulkan letak kacamata bacanya. Biar Jaejoong komentari, wajahnya sedikit tua kalau memakai kacamata itu. Walaupun sedikit keliatan keren, sih. Keren? Ck.

.

.

Jaejoong terus saja mengumpat sepanjang perjalanan dari sekolah dua puluh menit yang lalu. Ia tidak habis pikir kenapa nasibnya begitu sial sampai harus berurusan dengan namja berwajah kecil seperti alien di film garapan Hollywood hanya karna kejadian yang menimpanya satu bulan yang lalu.

Kejadian sepele yang entah kenapa malah berlanjut hingga sekarang.

Atau mungkinkah karena sikapnya sewaktu itu? Sehingga namja bermata musang itu dendam kepadanya?

"YA! Apa yang kau lakukan disini dokter gadungan?!" Jaejoong melotot mengacungkan jari telunjuknya pada sosok namja bertampang angkuh yang baru saja memasuki kelasnya. Namja itu tersenyum angkuh sambil membawa tumpukan beberapa buku lalu meletakkannya di atas meja.

"Ja-jaejoong-ah—" panggil salah satu siswa dengan hati-hati, bermaksud untuk memperingatkan Jaejoong.

"DIAM KAU!" semprot Jaejoong lalu memberikan tatapan membunuhnya. Membuat siswa tadi menciut nyalinya. Ternyata namja secantik Jaejoong menyeramkan juga kalau sedang kesal. Seperti seekor induk gajah. Junsu yang notabene sudah tau seluk beluk sifat dan sikap Jaejoong hanya bisa terdiam dan hanya duduk manis karena ia masih menyayangi nyawanya.

"Ta—tapi.. baiklah."

"Yunho-saengnim apa pemilihan pengurus kelasnya bisa dimulai sekarang?" Changmin mengangkat tangannya tanpa dosa menginterupsi Jaejoong. Membuat Jaejoong dan Junsu membulatkan kedua matanya kaget. Jangan lupakan siswa yang lain minus Changmin juga siswa yang tadi memperingatkan Jaejoong.

"MWO? Yu—yunho saengnim?" Yunho menyeringai ke arah Jaejoong. Seperti seringaian seorang predator yang telah mendapatkan mangsanya untuk di telan bulat-bulat.

"Ya benar. Aku Jung Yunho, dokter magang yang bertugas di sekolah ini sekaligus menjabat sebagai wali kelas kalian." Yunho tersenyum licik ke arah Jaejoong yang kini tengah membatu.

Ck.

Jika mengingat hari itu Jaejoong benar-benar ingin membenamkan seluruh tubuhnya ke dalam pasir. Mengubur hidup-hidup dirinya.

Dia sudah berkata tidak sopan pada orang yang menjadi wali kelasnya. Bukan, tapi bukan itu yang Jaejoong sesali.

Namun hukuman yang namja angkuh itu berikan padanya karena sudah bersikap tidak sopan padanya.

Sungguh walaupun otak Jaejoong itu cukup pintar namun ia tergolong malas. Dan lagi hukuman dari BERUANG SAENGNIM-nya—bergitulah julukan yang Jaejoong buat untuk Yunho— adalah hukuman yang aneh menurut Jaejoong.

Bayangkan, laki-laki itu menyuruh Jaejoong untuk menghafalkan seluruh nama obat yang ada di ruang kesehatan! Dalam waktu sepuluh menit lalu di ucapkannya kembali di hadapan Yunho seperti sedang melakukan tes lisan.

Dia pikir ini sekolah dengan jurusan Farmasi?

Mana Jaejoong sanggup melakukan hal itu, yang ia tau tentang obat saja hanya obat sakit kepala dan obat sakit maag.

Sungguh daripada harus melakukan hal itu ia memilih untuk mengepel toilet saja atau membersihkan kaca. Namun bukan Kim Jaejoong namanya kalau meminta hukuman seperti itu pada namja menyebalkan yang sudah membuat hari pertama sekolahnya rusak.

Dengan berat hati Jaejoong menurutinya walaupun pada akhirnya ia gagal karena ia tidak serius menerima hukuman itu. Lalu, bukannya namja bermarga Jung itu kesal, ia malah membuat Jaejoong terus berurusan dengannya.

Entah itu disengaja ataupun memang karna dendam.

Hingga saat ini Yunho selalu mencari-cari alasan agar Jaejoong selalu bermasalah dengannya.

"Berhenti mengumpat, bibirmu itu benar-benar minta di lumat eoh?" Yunho menarik lengan Jaejoong untuk memasuki sebuah apotik besar tempatnya biasa berbelanja kebutuhan obat-obatan untuk persediaan sekolah.

"Saengnim mesum!" Jaejoong menghempaskan pegangan tangan Yunho dilengannya. Ia menjulurkan lidahnya ke arah Yunho lalu beranjak pergi meninggalkan Saenim nya itu menuju rak-rak yang berjejer rapi di hadapannya.

Ya, selain angkuh serta licik, baru-baru ini Jaejoong baru mengetahui kalau namja Jung itu juga mesum. Terbukti dari beberapa kejadian serta ucapannya pada Jaejoong yang selalu saja menjurus mesum. Persis seperti yang baru saja ia ucapkan tadi.

Yunho mengambil keranjang berwarna hijau yang tertumpuk rapi di pintu masuk lalu mengikuti langkah Jaejoong.

Sedangkan Jaejoong sendiri sedang asik melihat-lihat berbagai macam obat di rak putih yang tertata rapi. Serta kagum dengan toko obat yang lebih tepat untuk dibilang seperti supermarket besar ini.

Penataannya sungguh mirip sebuah supermarket, namun bedanya yang di jual disini semuanya obat—ada juga sih beberapa barang lainnya tentu saja yang berhubungan dengan kebutuhan tubuh.

Dari obat yang sering di jumpai secara umum di kotak P3K sampai obat yang tidak Jaejoong ketahui. Ada juga beberapa obat yang harus di layani oleh para pelayan atau bisa juga oleh Apoteker, mungkin untuk obat tertentu yang memang tidak di jual bebas dan membutuhkan resep dokter.

Yunho yang berada tidak jauh dari Jaejoong tersenyum kecil melihat siswanya itu serius memperhatikan sebuah obat. Meletakkannya kembali lalu beralih menuju obat lain. Terus begitu sampai akhirnya Jaejoong sampai di rak berisi—ehem—kondom—ehem yang di gunakan sebagai pengaman ya kalian tau sendiri lah. Dengan berbagai merek, ukuran, dan rasa.

Awalnya Jaejoong bingung dengan salah satu kemasan kondom yang terlihat begitu unik dan lucu. Berbentuk kotak transparan dengan sebuah benda berbentuk bulat berwarna merah transparan ditengahnya. Terlihat seperti permen lollipop tanpa batang.

Ia mengambil satu kotak membolak-baliknya memperhatikan dengan seksama. Tidak terbersit sama sekali pikiran kalau benda itu adalah sebuah kondom. Otaknya yang terlewat polos itu masih mengira kalau itu adalah sebuah permen lollipop dan ia akan memaksa Saenimnya untuk membelikannya karna ia tidak membawa dompetnya.

Bukannya ia tidak membaca tulisan yang tertera pada kemasan kondom tersebut, hanya saja ia terlanjur tertarik dan tergiur oleh tampilan kemasan kondom tersebut yang imut-imut. Berbentuk kotak dengan motif polkadot warna-warni dengan sebuah tulisan yang tertera 'Rasa strawberry' yang tentu saja orang awam berpikir itu adalah sebuah permen bukan kondom yang sebenarnya.

Yunho yang melihat Jaejoong serius dengan benda yang ia ketahui apa itu tertawa kecil. Secantik apapun muridnya itu, tetap saja ia seorang namja bukan?

Wajar saja kalau ia tertarik untuk membeli benda semacam itu.

Jaejoong kemudian berlari ke arah Yunho dengan membawa kotak kondom yang masih ia kira sebagai permen lollipop tanpa batang.

"Saenim belikan aku permen ini ya? Aku lupa membawa dompetku karna kau langsung menarikku ke parkiran tadi!" pinta Jaejoong dengan semangat.

Tunggu dulu—

Apa katanya tadi?

Permen?

Yunho melirik kotak kondom yang berada di jari lentik Jaejoong.

"Kau tidak tau itu apa Kim Jaejoong?" tanya Yunho untuk memastikan kalau dugaannya itu salah. Jangan bilang kalau namja cantik itu tidak mengetahui kotak yang ditangannya itu kondom.

Jaejoong menggeleng.

"Ini permen kan? Warnanya bagus, sepertinya rasanya enak." Yunho hampir saja menjatuhkan mulutnya yang terbuka lebar. Shock dan tidak percaya. Ternyata Kim Jaejoong yang selama ini ia kenal nakal itu sangat polos juga.

Lima detik kemudian ia menyeringai. Otak mesumnya mulai menyala.

"Bila aku memakainya rasanya pasti akan lebih enak lagi. Kau mau mencicipinya bersamaku?" tanya Yunho dengan seringaian mesum.

Memakainya?

Bukankah seharusnya memakannya?

Jaejoong terus mencerna kata-kata yang Yunho lontarkan barusan. Melihat kedua alis Yunho naik turun serta wajah angkuhnya kini berubah menjadi nista, Jaejoong merasakan ada yang tidak beres.

Dengan ragu ia melontarkan kembali pertanyaan pada Yunho.

"Memangnya ini apa Saenim? Ini permen kan?" tanyanya memastikan.

"Itu kondom." jawab Yunho enteng. Ia ingin cepat-cepat melihat ekspresi kaget Jaejoong setelah ia menjawab pertanyaan Jaejoong dengan santai.

"MWOYA?! Kalau begitu aku tidak jadi beli!" Jaejoong melempar kotak kondom itu sembarang, tapi kotak itu malah masuk ke dalam keranjang yang Yunho pegang. Biarpun Jaejoong itu polos tapi setidaknya dia tau apa itu kondom yang sebenarnya. Walaupun ia mengetahuinya dari film yang pernah ia tonton.

Mata Jaejoong terbelalak.

"Karna sudah masuk ke dalam keranjang, maka aku akan tetap membayarnya. Lalu kita coba sama-sama." Yunho menyeringai lalu mengedipkan sebelah matanya. Jaejoong yang panik langsung mencoba untuk mengambil kembali kotak kondom itu dan mengembalikannya ke raknya semula, namun dengan cepat Yunho menepisnya.

"Barang yang sudah di pilih tidak dapat di kembalikan." Yunho menarik tangan Jaejoong untuk menuju kasir untuk membayar obat-obatan yang ia butuhkan. Jaejoong masih berusaha untuk merebut keranjang yang Yunho bawa dan selalu Yunho halangi.

Hingga sampai kasir pun Jaejoong masih heboh menyuruh sang kasir untuk mencancel kotak kondom itu, namun sekali lagi Yunho berhasil mencegahnya. Noona penjaga kasir hanya bisa memandang heran pada Jaejoong yang heboh sendiri juga Yunho yang memasang wajah datar.

"TIDAK!"

.

.

"Makan es krimmu, tadi kau sendiri yang bilang ingin makan es krim. Aku yang traktir kau tidak usah memikirkan cara bayarnya." Yunho mengambil sendok es krim yang Jaejoong pegang. Mengambilnya sesendok lalu di arahkannya pada mulut Jaejoong yang kini sedang terpout dengan imutnya.

Saat ini mereka sedang berada di kedai es krim. Karna sebelum berangkat ke apotik Jaejoong merengek minta dibelikan es krim dan sekarang Ia masih kesal dengan kejadian di apotik tadi.

"Tidak sebelum kau membuang benda itu!" marah Jaejoong. Ia memalingkan wajahnya ke samping.

Yunho meletakkan kembali sendok es krim Jaejoong lalu mengambil sendiri sendok es krimnya dan memakan es krim rasa strawberry kesukaannya.

"Tidak akan." jawabnya santai.

Jaejoong sontak melotot. Jaejoong masih mengingat dengan jelas perkataan Yunho yang mengatakan akan mencicipinya bersama dirinya. Membuat Jaejoong bergidik ngeri. Jung Saenim itu selalu konsisten dengan apa yang diucapkannya, walaupun terkesan hanya sebuah gurauan.

"Kalau begitu aku yang buang!" Jaejoong hendak merebut bungkusan berisi obat yang Yunho letakkan diatas meja.

Dengan cepat ia merebut bungkusan plastik itu lalu menyimpannya diatas pangkuannya.

Kali ini Jaejoong mendengus kesal.

"Aku tidak akan membuangnya karena kita akan menggunakannya nanti." Yunho menyeringai. Entah kenapa Jung Yunho itu selalu saja menyeringai pada Jaejoong. Setahu Jaejoong Saengnimnya itu tidak pernah melakukan hal itu pada siswa yang lain.

Kenapa hanya padanya?

Jaejoong segera memakan es krimnya yang mulai meleleh dengan cepat. Beranjak bangun bermaksud untuk kabur dan meninggalkan Yunho sendirian guna menyelamatkan dirinya dari beruang mesum.

.

.

"KYAA! BERHENTI MELAKUKAN PELECEHAN PADA PANTAT SEKSIKU TIANG!" Junsu berteriak dengan suara lengkingan lumba-lumbanya. Ia berlari berkeliling kelas mengejar-ngejar Jung Changmin yang saat ini tertawa-tawa puas melihat seluruh wajah Junsu yang memerah menahan malu.

Aksi kejar-kejaran itu berlangsung sampai ke koridor. Para siswa yang sudah terbiasa dengan duo musuh bebuyutan itu hanya bisa pasrah.

Ya, sejak hari pertama mereka bertemu mereka sudah menyatakan sebagai 'musuh satu sama lain' walau di kesempatan tertentu mereka malah terlihat begitu akrab.

"HAHAHA! Pantat seksimu itu membuat tanganku gatal mau—"

BRUK!

Changmin meringis mengusapi kepalanya yang baru saja mencium lantai koridor sekolah. Ia kemudian bangkit dari jatuhnya yang tidak elit itu, terjungkal ke belakang dengan kepala mendarat cukup keras di lantai.

Junsu yang kaget melihat apa yang terjadi dengan Changmin barusan hanya bisa tertawa kencang, khas Kim Junsu.

"Eu kyang kyang!" Junsu tertawa sambil memegangi perutnya, sebelah tangannya lagi menepuk-nepuk pahanya. Benar-benar kualat Jung Changmin.

Selalu berakhir kualat setelah berbuat jahil padanya.

Namja berjidat lebar yang berdiri di hadapan Changmin sambil membawa laptop ditangannya hanya bisa terdiam.

Tak lama ia membuka suaranya, "Di larang berlarian di koridor sekolah JUNG CHANGMIN!" namja itu kali ini menjitak kepala Changmin yang sedikit lebih tinggi dari pada dirinya. Changmin kembali meringis.

"YA! JIDAT hyung sakit tau!"

"Panggil aku SAENGNIM!"

"Masa bodoh!"

"Terima kasih Park Saengnim," kata Junsu sambil membungkuk sopan. Saengnim berjidat lebar itu sudah menyelamatkan dirinya.

Yoochun hanya tersenyum manis, aura cassanovanya mulai menguar dari dalam tubuhnya.

"Berbaliklah," titah Yoochun pada Junsu. Junsu memiringkan kepalanya sedikit, bingung kenapa gurunya itu memerintahkan agar ia membalikkan badan membelakangi gurunya. Sempat ia berpikir mungkin saja ia akan mendapatkan hukuman juga seperti Changmin karena berlarian di koridor sekolah.

"Y-ye?"

Yoochun kembali tersenyum lebar. Saking lebarnya pipi chubbynya itu terangkat dan menarik kedua matanya.

Tanpa menunggu kata selanjutnya dari Yoochun keluar, Junsu pun menuruti saja perintahnya karena tidak mau mendapat masalah seperti hyungnya yang selalu bermasalah dengan Yunho saenim.

Junsu pun berbalik dan pantat seksinya itu tepat berada di depan mata Yoochun dan Changmin.

"Ini si pantat bebek seksi yang kau ceritakan, Changmina?" bisik Yoochun pada Changmin yang berada disebelahnya sambil memperhatikan tubuh bagian belakang Junsu dari atas hingga ke bawah dan berkali-kali melirik ke arah pantat Junsu.

Changmin yang sudah tidak meringis lagi kini menyeringai. Ia mengangguk.

"Kau benar, ternyata pantatnya begitu.. seksi." ucap Yoochun dengan nada suara yang aneh sampai terdengar ke telinga Junsu. Yoochun menyeringai sambil membayangkan hal yang iya-iya. Namun saat Junsu tersadar kalau Saenimnya itu mengatakan pantatnya seksi, ia pun berbaik dengan wajah memerah kesal.

"DASAR PARK JIDAT MESUM!" teriaknya menggema di koridor sekolah.

.

.

.

Bersambung..

.

 **Pojokan Author ::**

Halo! Balik lagi dengan Nyangiku dengan fic baru lagi. Sebenarnya fic ini engga baru amat sih, ini adalah fic rombakan. Genrenya masih sama, Yaoi. Hanya pairnya aja yang beda awalnya ini di bikin versi IchiHitsu di fandom bleach lalu kepikiran buat bikin versi Yunjae nya. Konsepnya sama namun ada yang beda. Dan parahnya yang versi IchiHitsu malah stuck dan ga dilanjut hahaha!

Konflik di fic ini ga terlalu berat kok. Ringan-ringan aja ala-ala remaja gitu. Tapi tokoh utamanya tetep Yunjae! Dan ga akan berakhir angst, diusahakan semua fic saya no genre angst karna buat bacanya aja ga sanggup apalagi bikinnya hoho.

Ya! segitu dulu bacotan saya~

Mind to review?

Salam,

Nyangiku


	2. Chapter 2

**Pabbo Beruang Seonsaengnim**

 **Cast :**

Jung Yunho

Kim Jaejoong

Kim Junsu

Park Yoochun

Shim Changmin

 **Rated : T—M**

 **Warning :** Boys love, Yaoi, [Cerita ini murni hasil pemikiran Author dan tidak bermaksud untuk menyinggung siapapun dan apapun.]

 **Disclaimer :**

Seluruh pemain disini bukan milik Author. Mereka adalah milik diri mereka sendiri, Management serta Tuhan YME. Author hanya meminjam sebentar, ne!

 **.**

 **.**

 **_This story Original _**

by

 **HinaRiku-chan a.k.a Nyangiku**

 **.**

 **.**

'' **If you don't like, Don't read it"**

 **Tidak suka? Jangan baca!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Bagi yang sudah menyempatkan untuk membaca—**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Onegaishimasu**

 **~Selamat membaca~**

 **.**

 **.**

"Maafkan aku, maafkan aku. Aku sungguh minta maaf Park-Saengnim, aku tidak bermaksud meneriakimu tadi," Junsu menundukkan kepalanya berkali-kali merapalkan permintaaan maaf pada Yoochun yang kini sedang memegangi sebelah telinganya yang berdengung sejak insiden teriakan Junsu yang membahana.

Yoochun meringis. Telinganya benar-benar terasa sakit, seperti ada suara gaduh serta dengung yang begitu ramai didalam telinganya. Jangan lupa rasa berdenyut-denyut sampai membuat kepalanya terasa sakit.

"Sepertinya sepulang sekolah nanti aku harus pergi ke dokter THT."

Junsu semakin menundukkan kepalanya, merasa sangat bersalah. Baru kali ini teriakannya yang melengking itu sampai membuat seseorang merasa sakit ditelinganya. Seyakin itu kah? Hm? Bagaimana dengan korban lainnya yang pernah diteriakinya?

Junsu meremas kedua tangannya, menunggu penerimaan maaf dari sang Seonsaengnim. Entah kenapa saat ini Junsu tidak bisa berteriak protes pada manusia berjidat lebar itu, padahal jika ia merasa kesal atau ada yang berbuat tidak baik padanya ia akan terus berteriak protes atau bahkan membuat keributan.

Dan sekarang Junsu akui, ia berada diujung jurang yang sama dengan Jaejoong, bersiap terlibat masalah sama seperti sepupunya itu.

"Aku akan memaafkanmu.." Yoochun memotong kalimatnya. Junsu pun mendongak menatap gugup sang Saengnim.

"..Jika kau mau menjadi kekasihku atau menemaniku satu malam." Yoochun menyeringai setan. Menunggu jawaban Junsu atas dua pilihan yang ia berikan. Junsu hanya bisa mengepalkan kedua tangannya menahan emosi dengan wajah memerah sempurna.

PLAK!

Satu suara tamparan keras itu lah yang menjadi jawaban atas pilihan yang Yoochun berikan kepadanya.

.

.

"Ya, kau kenapa? Cepat buka pintunya kau belum makan sejak siang, Suie." Jaejoong menempelkan telinganya pada pintu berwarna biru bertuliskan 'Junsu Private Room' dengan gambar bebek dan lumba-lumba yang menempel dikedua sisi tulisan itu. Saat Jaejoong baru saja pulang dari mengantar Yunho ke apotik tadi siang, Kim Ahjumma dan Junho—saudara kembar Junsu mengatakan kalau si pecinta bebek bersuara lumba-lumba itu terus mengurung diri didalam kamarnya. Mengabaikan panggilan sang umma dan kembarannya yang cemas.

Belum ada jawaban dari Junsu dan tidak terdengar suara apapun yang aneh karena seluruh kamarnya dipenuhi oleh suara dari lagu Keep Your Head Down milik boyband terkenal se-Asia, DongBangShinki yang terus diputar berulang-ulang sampai Jaejoong hafal.

Urat kekesalan dipelipis Jaejoong semakin berdenyut. Tidak tahukan kalau Jaejoong itu sangat lelah? Ia bahkan masih memakai seragamnya lengkap dengan tas sekolahnya. Intinya ia sama sekali belum pulang kerumahnya yang berjarak satu blok dari rumah Junsu. Ia langsung melesat ke rumah Junsu setelah Ummanya meneleponnya menyuruhnya langsung kerumah Kim yang satu ini. Apalagi tadi ia berdebat dengan Yunho perihal kondom sepanjang jalan dengan beberapa insiden Yunho yang sempat hendak mencari kesempatan padanya.

"Bagaimana, Joongie?" tanya Junho. Jaejoong menggeleng sebagai tanda tidak adanya hasil.

"Ah, aku menemukan ini," tiba-tiba Kim Ahjumma datang dengan sebuah kunci ditangannya. "Ini kunci duplikat kamar Junsu, cepatlah masuk Joongie lihat keadaan Junsu." Kim Ahjumma mendorong Jaejoong setelah menyerahkan kunci duplikat itu. Sedang ia dan Junho kembali ke aktivitasnya masing-masing. Meninggalkan Jaejoong sendirian.

Jaejoong menghela nafasnya setelah berhasil membuka pintu yang terkunci dari dalam itu, tangannya memegang knop pintu dengan hati-hati masuk ke dalamnya dengan perlahan.

"Pabbo! Pabbo! Jidat mesum pabbo! Mati kau, YA! YA! menyingkir, aku akan menyerangmu sekarang. Menendang jidatmu dengan tendangan mautku dan GOOOOOOOL! Kim Junsu kau memang hebat~!" Jaejoong hampir saja menjatuhkan rahangnya yang terbuka lebar saat dilihatnya Junsu sedang asyik bermain game sepak bola sambil berteriak girang.

Jadi ini yang dilakukannya seharian dikamar? Bermain game? Dengan musik yang mengalun keras dan ia asyik bermain game?

Padahal tadinya Jaejoong pikir Junsu sedang menangis bombay meratapi nasibnya yang selalu dijahili oleh Changmin. Ck. Sia-sia rupanya usahanya.

"Hah~ rasanya lega sekali setelah membobol gawang Park jidat mesum. Lihat saja aku akan mengalahkanmu MESUM!" Junsu merebahkan tubuhnya setelah meletakkan stik Playstationnya dengan televisi yang menampilkan selebrasi kemenangan tim yang dimainkan Junsu. Ia menggulingkan tubuhnya hingga kedua mata sipitnya menangkap sosok Jaejoong sedang berdiri sambil melipat kedua tangannya kesal.

"Dasar lumba-lumba menyebalkan! Kau bersenang-senang disini sedangkan yang lain mencemaskanmu tahu!" Jaejoong melempar tasnya dan hampir mengenai Junsu kalau ia tidak segera berguling ke arah lain.

"Ada apa Joongie? Siapa yang kau cemaskan?" tanya Junsu polos. Benar-benar wajahnya itu minta dihajar, Jaejoong benar-benar kesal. Ia menghentakkan kakinya berjalan menuju ke arah Junsu lalu mendudukkan pantat ratanya di atas karpet didekat Junsu.

"Aku pikir kau sedang menangis karena diganggu oleh Changmin lagi," Jaejoong memajukan bibirnya. Sia-sia sudah kedatangannya kesini, kalau saja ia langsung pulang kerumahnya tadi, pasti ia sudah bersantai sekarang.

Di ganggu Changmin? Junsu memiringkan kepalanya berpikir, mengingat-ingat sesuatu. Dan, AH!

Dia ingat.

"Hueee Joongie, tadi Changmin memang mengangguku. Tapi tapi ada seorang lagi yang mengangguku, bahkan tadi dia memintaku untuk menjadi kekasihnya dan menemaninya satu malam. Si mesum itu benar-benar membuatku kesal!" Junsu pun akhirnya menangis dengan manja di atas pangkuan Jaejoong. Ia meletakkan kepalanya yang lumayan berat itu di atas paha Jaejoong yang tentu saja membuat si pemilik paha terganggu.

"Park Seonsaengnim?" tebak Jaejoong hingga Junsu bangkit dan langsung duduk. Menatap Jaejoong dengan tatapan kaget.

Bagaimana Jaejoong bisa tahu?

"Kau terus menyebut namanya sejak tadi." jawab Jaejoong seakan tahu kalau Junsu tengah memikirkan dari mana Jaejoong tahu tentang orang yang ia sendiri belum memberitahu Jaejoong.

"Aku kan tidak menyebutkan namanya, Joongie!" protes Junsu merasa curhatannya itu dipotong.

Jaejoong menghela nafasnya. Hari ini Junsu benar-benar manja sekali padanya, merepotkan. Keluhnya dalam hati.

"Aku tanya, siapa pemilik jidat lebar dan mesum yang kita kenali selama ini selain Park Seonsaengnim?" tanya Jaejoong.

Junsu menggembungkan kedua pipi chubbynya, "Park Jidat Seonsaengnim." jawabnya malas. Jaejoong hanya mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya.

"Jadi, apa yang terjadi selama aku pergi tadi bersama si Beruang Saengnim?" tanya Jaejoong lagi. Dan kali ini Junsu langsung menerjang Jaejoong, memeluk tubuh kurus pemilik pinggang ramping itu dengan erat dan memulai kembali rengekannya.

.

.

.

Jaejoong merebahkan tubuhnya dikasur empuknya yang sudah ia rindukan sejak siang. Akhirnya ia bisa beristirahat juga setelah menjalani hari yang melelahkan.

Setelah mendengar cerita Junsu tadi mengenai Park Seonsaengnim, Jaejoong jadi berpikir entah kenapa di sekolah barunya ia mendapatkan dua Saengnim mesum yang benar-benar menyebalkan.

Yang satu Beruang Saengnim dan yang satu Jidat Saengnim. Apakah mereka terlalu lama menjomblo sehingga mereka menjadi mesum begitu?

LINE!

Suara ponsel serta getarannya menggangu sejenak Jaejoong dengan pikirannya. Ponsel dengan casing bergambar gajah itu diambilnya. Di tekannya satu tombol yang membuat layar ponsel dengan wallpaper foto dirinya sendiri menyala. Satu pesan di LINE diterimanya dari sebuah akun dengan foto dan ID yang asing buatnya.

Ia membuka pesan itu dan membuat keningnya berkerut.

" **Aku sedang berpikir waktu yang pas untuk kita merasakan ini, ah lebih tepatnya aku memakai ini dan kau merasakannya Jaejoongie~"**

Jaejoong merinding seketika saat sebuah gambar yang ia kenali muncul tak lama setelah satu chat munsul dari akun bergambar boneka beruang itu.

Gambar itu, gambar kondom yang tadi siang ia kira sebagai permen! Dan jangan lupa sebuah stiker bergambar beruang coklat dengan wajah minta di hajar dan gambar hati berwarna merah.

Jaejoong melihat ke profil akun LINE aneh yang belum berteman dengannya, dan saat ini foto profil akun tersebut berubah menjadi gambar beruang.

Gambar beruang.. pasti akun LINE ini milik si Beruang Mesum itu!

Tapi..

LINE!

" **Kau sedang berpikir aku mendapatkan ID LINE-mu dari siapa kan?"**

Yah.. baru saja Jaejoong akan bertanya darimana si mesum itu mendapatkan ID LINE nya lagi-lagi si mesum itu mendahuluinya, seakan tahu apa yang Jaejoong pikirkan dan akan dikatakan padanya. Ugh.. apakah ia seorang cenayang sehingga tahu segalanya tentang Jaejoong?

Changmin. JUNG CHANGMIN dongsaeng si mesum itu memang minta di hajar! Siapa lagi kalau bukan dia yang memberikannya akun LINE milik Jaejoong pada sang hyung?

"BERUANG MESUM!"

Balas Jaejoong tanpa membalas chat Yunho sebelumnya. Tak lupa dengan emoticon kelinci yang sedang marah.

LINE!

" **Aigoo.. aku tahu kau tidak sabar Jaejoongie~ bagaimana kalau besok di ruanganku saja saat jam istirahat?"**

Balas Yunho lagi yang sangat out of topic bukan out of topic sih hanya saja topiknya itu masih sama dengan tadi siang, yaitu mengenai KONDOM!

"DALAM MIMPIMU SAJA!"

Balas Jaejoong setelah balasan itu sampai pada Yunho ia langsung mematikan ponselnya, mencabut baterainya dan langsung melempar ponsel serta baterainya yang sudah terpisah itu ke sembarang arah. Masa bodoh kalau ponsel barunya itu rusak. Saat ini ia benar-benar sedang kesal pada duo JUNG mesum itu!

.

.

"Hyung, sepertinya kau sedang senang sekali?" Changmin yang saat ini dikelilingi oleh berbagai macam makanan tersenyum jahil ke arah Yunho—sang hyung. Walaupun Changmin tahu apa yang membuat sang hyung tersenyum mesum begitu.

"Diam dan habiskan saja imbalanmu itu, dongsaeng!" seru Yunho yang kegiatannya tidak ingin di ganggu. Kegiatan menjahili Kim Jaejoong.

Changmin hanya menggendikkan bahunya acuh. Oh, tidak tahu saja kalau besok ia akan mendapatkan nerakanya di tangan Kim Jaejoong.

.

.

.

"AMPUN HYUUUNG!"

"Suie! Cepat buang semua makanannya dan ambil semua uang yang ada didompetnya!" Jaejoong, dengan mata berkilat penuh amarah memerintahkan Junsu sang sepupu yang sedang menenteng tas Jung Changmin yang hanya berisi makanan didekat tong sampah yang berada didepan pintu masuk ke gedung sekolah untuk mengeluarkan seluruh isi bawaan Jung junior.

Junsu dengan cepat pun menuruti perintah Jaejoong dengan cara mengeluarkan seluruh makanan yang dibawa si foodmonster itu dan membuangnya satu persatu ke dalam tong sampah.

Sedangkan Jaejoong sendiri dengan tenaga yang entah dari mana ia dapatkan sedang menahan Changmin yang tak berdaya menempel didinding dengan kerah baju yang dicengkram oleh Jaejoong sekuat tenaga. Sungguh sial saat Changmin memutuskan untuk berangkat sekolah sendirian sehingga ia dicegat oleh Jaejoong dan terjadilah penyiksaan terhadap Changmin saat ini.

"Makanya jangan seenaknya memberikan ID LINE-ku pada hyung mesummu itu!" Jaejoong kembali berkata dengan wajah yang dibuat seram. Sebenarnya bukan karena takut pada ancaman Jaejoong sehingga Changmin tak berdaya seperti orang paling lemah sedunia hanya saja para kekasihnya itu—makanannya dibuang semua sehingga ia merasa separuh jiwanya pun ikut terbuang dan menjadi lemah seketika.

Kemana pula dua evil yang menjadi sekutunya berada. Padahal ia sedang membutuhkan bantuan mereka.

"HAHAHA!" Junsu tertawa setan saat memperlihatkan dompet Changmin yang cukup tebal. Mengambil seluruh isinya dan langsung dimasukkan ke dalam kantung seragamnya dan tanpa dosa melemparkan tas yang telah kosong beserta dompet itu ke lantai.

Sedang Jaejoong hanya menyeringai setan.

"TIDAAAAAAK!" pekik Changmin berlebihan.

Tubuhnya merosot ke tanah, meratapi nasib sialnya pagi ini. Semoga saja ada pahlawan pagi yang menolongnya sekarang juga.

"Jangan pernah meremehkanku, JUNG Changmin." ucap Jaejoong menekankan kata JUNG dikalimatnya tanpa menyadari kalau dibelakangnya kini telah muncul JUNG yang lain dengan wajah datar serta seringai iblis di bibir hatinya.

Junsu yang menyadari kehadiran 'musuh' Jaejoong pun perlahan melangkahkan kakinya dan setelah langkahnya sampai didekat pintu ia langsung berlari menuju ke dalam gedung sekolah.

"Ada apa Suie?" tanya Jaejoong bingung melihat sang sepupu tiba-tiba memasang wajah horror sambil berjalan mundur. "YA! SUIE YA! JANGAN KABUR, AISH!" Jaejoong menghentakkan kakinya saat melihat Junsu telah benar-benar hilang dari pandangannya.

"Seharusnya aku yang mengatakan padamu untuk tidak kabur, Kim Jaejoong." suara bass bernada rendah dan maskulin itu terdengar bagaikan nyanyian iblis ditelinga Jaejoong. Tanpa menolehkan wajahnya pun ia tahu, ia sangat hafal pemilik suara bass itu.

Siapa lagi kalau bukan..

"Hai, Kim Jaejoong. Mari kita ke ruanganku sekarang." ucap Yunho sambil menarik kerah baju Jaejoong.

Changmin yang tadinya menangis tersedu-sedu meratapi makanannya kini tertawa puas saat melihat Jaejoong dengan wajah horror dan bibir pucat dibawa Yunho, sang hyung.

.

.

.

BRUK!

"Akhhh.." ringis Jaejoong saat tubuhnya terjatuh diatas salah satu ranjang yang berada di ruang kesehatan. Saking kerasnya dorongan itu hingga gorden yang berada di kedua sisi sebagai pembatas antar ranjang itu putus karena terkena tangannya.

Yunho dengan wajah iblis dan seringainya yang menyeramkan perlahan naik ke atas ranjang bersprei hijau itu, mendekat perlahan ke arah Jaejoong yang sedang terbaring tak berdaya.

"Berani sekali kau menyiksa adikku, eoh? Apa kau benar-benar ingin ku makan?" Yunho berbisik tepat disamping telinga Jaejoong yang kini ia ketahui sebagai salah satu titik kelemahan namja cantik itu. Bagaimana ia tahu? Lihat saja sekarang namja cantik itu sedang terpejam sambil menggigit bibir plumnya menahan susah payah agar desahan dari rasa geli yang menjalar di seluruh tubuhnya tidak keluar

"A—aku.. aargh!" mata hitam bening itu melotot kala merasakan sensasi menyakitkan di lehernya, Yunho menggigit perpotongan leher putih Jaejoong setelah tanpa ijin membuka—atau lebih tepatnya menarik kasar seragam yang Jaejoong kenakan sehingga dua kancing teratasnya putus. Ia mendaratkan bibir hatinya di atas bekas gigitannya menjilatnya beberapa kali sesekali diciuminya noda kemerahan itu membuat si pemilik tubuh yang berada di bawah kungkungannya melenguh.

Ingin melawan, namun tidak bisa karena tubuhnya benar-benar terkurung oleh tubuh beruang mesum itu. Bahkan kedua kakinya saja saat ini di duduki pemilik tubuh besar seperti beruang itu.

Rasanya menyedihkan sekali dalam posisi tidak berdaya begitu sedangkan orang yang berada di atasmu sedang menikmati kegiatannya. Jaejoong jadi teringat pesan di LINE nya dari Yunho semalam. Tentang.. ARGH! Jangan bilang kalau ini saatnya, saatnya ia harus kehilangan kehormatannya yang direnggut oleh guru mesum yang selalu mencari masalah dengannya.

TIDAK!

Tapi.. ini kan belum jam istirahat? bahkan jam pelajaran pun belum di mulai, mungkinkah Yunho mempercepatnya?

Aish! Bagaimana ini? Jaejoong belum siap.

" _Kepada Jung Yunho harap ke ruang Kepala Sekolah sekarang juga. Sekali lagi kepada Jung Yunho, atau Jung Seonsaengnim harap ke ruang Kepala Sekolah sekarang."_

"CK!" Yunho berdecak kesal ketika kegiatannya meng'hukum' siswa yang telah menganggu adik dan kekasih makanan sang adik terganggu, namun bagi Jaejoong yang saat ini sedang komat kamit berdoa agar Yunho membatalkan kegiatan yang di lakukannya, panggilan dari pengeras suara yang menggema di seluruh penjuru sekolah itu merupakan penyelamat hidupnya.

Dan akhirnya tubuh beruang itu menyingkir juga dari atas Jaejoong. Yunho merapihkan kemejanya yang sedikit berantakan—menurutnya, padahal yang jelas-jelas berantakan itu kan Jaejoong. Lihat saja kancing kemejanya yang terlepas itu, lalu bagaimana cara ia mengikuti jam pelajaran nanti?

Jaejoong menggeser tubuhnya untuk bangun dari posisi sebelumnya yang setengah berbaring menjadi duduk bersandar pada kepala ranjang kecil itu.

"Itu cuma hukuman biasa, kalau sampai kau berulah lagi aku benar-benar akan menghukummu." ucap Yunho datar namun terselip sebuah ancaman didalamnya. Meninggalkan Jaejoong begitu saja sendirian di ruang kesehatan, beruang mesum itu memang tidak bertanggungjawab!

Jaejoong menyentuh 'luka gigitan' yang tadi di torehkan Yunho. Mengingat dirinya yang hanya pasrah saja di bawah beruang mesum itu membuat seluruh pipinya memerah. Hingga suara panggilan telepon dari ponselnya menginterupsi lamunan Jaejoong.

.

.

"YA! JOONGIE~~ kau dimana? Aku benar-benar takut Changmin akan balas dendam padaku, sekarang aku harus pergi kemana Joongie~?" Junsu membekap mulutnya sendiri setelah kelepasan mengeluarkan teriakan lumba-lumbanya yang dahsyat itu. Saat ini ia sedang berada di ruang klub musik tempatnya bernaung. Lebih tepatnya ia berada didalam sebuah loker yang sempit, bersembunyi.

Sedangkan Jaejoong di ruang kesehatan yang berjarak ratusan meter dari tempat Junsu berada menjauhkan ponselnya saat teriakan yang bisa menyakitkan telinga itu terdengar. "Apa yang kau lakukan?! Bukankah jam pelajaran sudah dimulai Suie!" Jaejoong malah balik bertanya.

"Benarkah? Sudah dimulai? Aish, jadi Joongie kau sudah selamat dari Beruang mesum itu dan mengikuti pelajaran dengan damai? Kau benar-benar curang Joongieyaaa~" rengek Junsu sambil keluar dari loker setelah merasa aman karena jam pelajaran sudah di mulai itu artinya si evilmin dan sekutunya tidak akan mungkin berkeliaran untuk mencarinya. Untuk sementara mungkin ia aman disini.

"Mungkin sudah dimulai, mana aku tahu sedangkan saat ini aku sedang tidak ada di kelas!" kesal Jaejoong. Junsu selalu saja berprasangka buruk pada Jaejoong, memangnya dia saja yang sedang dalam keadaan darurat? Jaejoong lebih darurat dari Junsu, ia tidak mungkin keluar menuju kelas dengan keadaan seperti itu berantakan dan 'luka' di lehernya. Sedangkan kalau dia berdiam diri terus di sarang beruang itu, sama saja ia menyerahkan dirinya begitu saja pada beruang lapar. Haishh pilhan yang sulit.

"MWO?! KAU BOLOS?" lagi, Junsu mengeluarkan teriakannya yang dahsyat itu, hingga Jaejoong terpaksa menutupi ponselnya menggunakan bantal yang sejak tadi ia peluk.

Sementara di tempat lain.

"Changmin-ah, sudahlah dia pasti masih di area sekolah. Nanti pasti kita akan menemukannya, sebaiknya kita kembali ke kelas karena setelah ini aku akan ada test harian," Kibum si Snow Prince itu berucap dengan datar walau sebenarnya ia kesal dengan Changmin karena seenak jidat lebar si Park Saengnim, ia yang sedang belajar untuk test di tarik paksa oleh si Evilmin itu untuk mencari 'musuh satu sama lainnya' alias si Kim Junsu. Sedangkan Kyuhyun yang berada di sebelahnya dengan kadar kecerdasan otak yang setara dengan Changmin—walaupun Kibum juga cerdas setidaknya si GameKyu itu benar-benar terlihat santai sekali memainkan PSPnya!

Tidakkah ia berpikir kalau test itu penting?!

"Pokonya aku mau membalas si pantat bebek itu sekarang juga!" ucap Changmin menggebu-gebu. Saat ini mereka sedang berada dilorong gedung sekolah yang di khususkan berisi ruangan-ruangan praktek seperti ruang musik, ruang kesenian lain-lain. Di jam pertama tidak ada satu kelas pun yang menggunakan gedung ini sehingga hanya mereka bertiga yang berada disana.

"Kenapa tidak kau pikirkan saja tempat mana yang memungkinkan untuknya bersembunyi, gunakan otak cerdas yang selalu kau banggakan itu JUNG!" entah karena kesal juga seperti Kibum atau karena game yang sedang dimainkannya, Kyuhyun berbicara dengan nada kesal seperti itu dengan mata yang tidak beralih sedikit pun dari PSPnya.

"Diam! Aku sedang sedang berpikir, kalian pikir aku tidak memikirkannya, hah?!"

"Aku pikir begitu."

"Ya, kalau tidak begitu untuk apa kita berkeliling sejak tadi bahkan sampai membolos."

Dua. Kosong.

Jung, tidak ada yang memihakmu.

"Sudah! Karena sudah terlanjur membolos lebih baik kita ke ruang klub saja kalau begitu." dan mereka bertiga pun berpindah haluan ke gedung yang di khususkan berisi ruangan klub ekstrakulikuler sekolah.

Dan saat ini mereka sudah berada di koridor menuju ruang klub yang mereka ikuti, klub musik. Sebenarnya hanya Changmin yang mengikuti klub tersebut karena Kyuhyun sendiri mengikuti klub matematika sedangkan Kibum mengikuti klub memasak.

"MWO?! KAU BOLOS?!" langkah mereka berhenti bersamaan ketika mendengar suara teriakan yang cukup familiar di telinga mereka, teriakan satu orang yang setara dengan segerombolan lumba-lumba ditengah samudera yang luas.

"Ah, sepertinya aku sudah mendapatkan buruanku, malam ini kita makan bebek panggang!" Changmin dengan seringai iblisnya menatap dua sekutunya yang juga menampilkan seringai tak kalah evil dengan sang iblis.

.

.

"Lalu apa yang harus kita lakukan sekarang? Kalau sampai Jidat Seangnim mesum bagian kedisiplinan memergoki kita membolos? Bagaimana? Huaaaa~" Junsu terus merengek dan merengek di telepon sampai membuat Jaejoong lelah sendiri. Bahkan dia pun belum memikirkan nasibnya sendiri.

"Kita terima saja," pasrah Jaejoong dari seberang telepon sana. Lagipula kalau sampai ia keluar dengan keadaan begini dan memasuki kelas toh ia akan tetap di hukum juga, sebaiknya sekalian saja membolos sampai pelajaran selesai.

"Kenapa kau pasrah sekali Joongie-ah~ ayolah pikirkan nasib kita~" Junsu benar-benar sedang kebingungan dengan nasibnya saat ini, ini akibat ia mengikuti rencana Jaejoong tadi pagi. Rencananya membalas dendam pada Changmin dengan cara mencegatnya dan membuang semua hidup dan matinya (baca: makanan) benar-benar keputusan yang ia sesali. Yang bisa ia lakukan saat ini hanyalah mondar mandir dengan gelisah takut-takut Changmin datang dan..

"KAU BERISIK SEKALI EOH? PIKIRKAN SAJA SENDIRI AKU—"

"KYAAA~!"

"I got you~ Duckbuut~" Changmin berdiri dengan dua sekutu evilnya dengan tampang seperti seorang tukang jagal yang di sewa oleh peternak untuk memilih sendiri hewan mana yang akan ia penggal dan ia kuliti.

"TIDAAAAAAAK!"

.

.

"Suie! YA! Junsu? Halo? HALOOO!" Jaejoong benar-benar kesal. Ada apalagi dengan sepupunya itu? kenapa ia tiba-tiba berteriak saat Jaejoong baru saja akan protes untuk menyuruhnya diam? Apalagi teleponnya tiba-tiba putus.

Apakah sesuatu terjadi dengannya? Apa benar Changmin sudah menemukannya? Aish! Bagaimana ini?

"Di larang membuat keributan di ruanganku, sayang." Yunho masuk ke dalam ruangannya dengan seringai tipis ketika di ketahui sang 'mangsa' masih betah berada disarangnya, bahkan dengan posisi yang sama seperti saat ia meninggalkan mangsanya itu sendirian.

Menyerahkan diri atau mengaku tidak berdaya?

"M-mwo?" Jaejoong melotot sambil melemparkan ponselnya ke arah Yunho hingga ponsel tersebut hancur menabrak pintu di belakang Yunho saat Yunho dengan mulus menghindari lemparan maut itu.

'Ponselku.' batin Jaejoong dalam hati meratapi ponselnya yang hancur dan sudah tamat riwayatnya.

"Sudah tidak sabar, eoh?" Yunho mendekati Jaejoong perlahan sambil terus memasang seringai yang mengancam kelangsungan kesucian Jaejoong. Ya Tuhan.. semoga saja ada penyelamat lagi.

"STOP! Berhenti disitu! A—aku akan melaporkanmu ke bagian komite sekolah kalau kau sudah melecehkanku!" Jaejoong menyilangkan kedua tangannya di depan dada. Benar, ia harus bisa melawan seperti tadi. Siapa tahu dengan gertakan begitu si mesum itu akan menghentikan perbuatannya.

Yunho pun berhenti sesuai dengan perintah Jaejoong tepat satu langkah di depan ranjang bertirai rusak itu.

"Melaporkanku sama saja mencemari namamu sendiri Kim~" Yunho kembali melanjutkan langkahnya. Jaejoong benar-benar harus siaga, bisa saja tubuh besar itu tiba-tiba menimpanya seperti—

"AARRRGGHHH!"

'kau menambah masalah lagi Kim Jaejoong.' batin Jaejoong dalam hati setelah secara tidak sengaja berhasil menendang jidat Yunho dengan ganas sehingga tubuh besar itu terpental.

Bukannya meminta maaf pada orang yang sedang meringis kesakitan itu, Jaejoong malah bergegas kabur keluar dari sarang Yunho.

.

.

"KYAAA~"

"Halo, lama tak jumpa duckbutt. Merindukanku?" Changmin beserta dua evil sekutunya berjalan selangkah demi selangkah ke arah Junsu yang kini memasang wajah pucat pasi dan kedua kaki yang mulai melemas. Dengan seringai iblis yang tak berubah sedikitpun tiga makhluk evil itu terus memojokkan Junsu yang hanya bisa berjalan mundur. Terjatuh menabrak kursi sampai piano putih itu pun tak luput di tabrak oleh pantat seksi Junsu.

Mulai saat ini ia berjanji tidak akan menuruti ajakan Jaejoong jika ia mengajaknya balas dendam pada Changmin.

"TIDAAAAAK!" Junsu menjatuhkan ponselnya kemudian berusaha untuk berlari guna menghindari kepungan Changmin, Kibum dan Kyuhyun.

"Kau tidak akan bisa lolos lagi dari kami~" Changmin melepaskan simpul dasi yang ia kenakan.

Sedangkan Junsu sendiri sedang panik dan mencari-cari benda yang bisa ia gunakan untuk melawan Changmin. Mulai dari melemparkan stik drum yang ada di atas meja sampai partitur tak berdosa.

Namun semua itu jelas sia-sia saja karena mereka bertiga tidak terpengaruh sama sekali dengan perlawanan Junsu. Dan dengan satu isyarat mata dua evil yang kini berada di sisi kanan dan kiri Junsu pun bergerak dengan cepat memerangkap Junsu, memegangi kedua tangan Junsu agar si pemilik wajah polos itu berhenti memberontak.

"Welcome to my hell.." Changmin mengikat kedua tangan Junsu ke depan tubuhnya dan dengan satu sentakan dengan di kawal dua evil di kedua sisi tubuhnya, Changmin pun menarik ikatan tangan Junsu dan membawanya keluar dari ruang klub musik yang kini berantakan akibat aksi kejar-kejaran Junsu.

.

.

'aku harus lari. Aku harus lari.' batin Jaejoong dalam hati sambil sesekali menolehkan kepalanya ke belakang berharap si beruang mesum itu tidak mengejarnya. Walaupun ia tidak tahu harus kemana dan tidak tahu keberadaan Junsu dan nasib sepupunya itu.

Satu keuntungan Jaejoong karena sekolah ini cukup luas namun sekaligus kesialan baginya karena ternyata tak jauh di depannya kini telah muncul si jidat Seonsaengmin yang berdiri angkuh melipat kedua tangannya sambil memegang sebuah penggaris kayu. Melemparkan seringai kecil ke arah Jaejoong.

'mati kau. Kali ini kau benar-benar mati Kim.' batin Jaejoong menangis. Ia pun memutar arah menuju ke sudut lain koridor sekolah, atau lebih tepatnya ia menuju ke luar area gedung sekolah menuju ke lapangan yang sangat amat luas.

.

.

"Arrrghh sial kau Kim Jaejoong! Kalau sampai jidatku ini jadi selebar Yoochun aku benar-benar akan memperkosamu sampai habis! Shit!" umpat Yunho sambil menahan sakit di jidatnya yang kini tercetak garis sepanjang lima sentimeter berwarna merah kebiruan hasil karya Jaejoong.

Sambil sedikit meringis Yunho mengusapkan salep peredam rasa sakit yang ia ambil dari lemari kaca tak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri didepan cermin besar yang memang tersedia di ruangannya.

Mata musangnya melirik ponselnya yang tergeletak diatas meja membuat sebuah ide terlintas di otak mesumnya. Ditekannya tombol pada ponsel layar sentuhnya beberapa kali.

"Chun, I need your help." Yunho kembali menyeringai.

Entah kenapa hari ini orang-orang banyak menyeringai.

.

.

"Aku berhasil menjebaknya keluar dari gedung sekolah, ayolah cepat kau kejar dia. Akan kupastikan dia masuk ke gudang yang berada di belakang sekolah. Disana Changmin dan sekutunya sudah menunggumu." Yoochun tersenyum sendiri kala mengingat wajah pucat Jaejoong ketika melihatnya tadi. Untung saja Yunho menghubunginya disaat yang tepat dengan kebetulan yang akurat serta jabatan Yoochun sangat menguntungkan.

"Tunggu aku disana, Chun." balas Yunho dari seberang telepon. Tidak peduli dimana ia sekarang dan pukul berapa ia mulai mengajar pelajarannya, Yunho dengan semangat balas dendam yang kuat segera berlari menuju tempat yang Yoochun sebutkan.

.

.

.

 **Bersambung..**

 **.**

 **.**

Pojokan rumah author :

Hola~ sebelumnya saya mau ngasih tau kalau di chap sebelumnya ada sedikit kesalahan, sekutu evil Changmin itu Kyuhyun dan Kibum bukan Hyunjoong seperti yang ada di chap satu. Sepertinya waktu publish saya salah copy datanya ke flashdisk *nyengir

Jadi untuk seterusnya trio evil itu Changmin, Kyuhyun dan Kibum~

Ah, ya aku ga nyangka ff dengan ide cerita pasaran ini dapat review hiks~ aku terharu..

Dan untuk yang nunggu ff ini gomenasai.. maaf banget baru di update alias lama, semoga masih ada yang nunggu ff gaje ini. Sebelumnya terimakasih~ dan untuk review belum bisa saya balas satu persatu karena ini update lewat hp hi hi..

Salam,

Nyangiku.


	3. Chapter 3

**Pabbo Beruang Seonsaengnim**

 **Cast :**

Jung Yunho

Kim Jaejoong

Kim Junsu

Park Yoochun

Shim Changmin

Serta cast yang lainnya

 **Rated : T—M**

 **Warning :** Boys love, Yaoi, [Cerita ini murni hasil pemikiran Author dan tidak bermaksud untuk menyinggung siapapun dan apapun.]

 **Disclaimer :**

Seluruh pemain disini bukan milik Author. Mereka adalah milik diri mereka sendiri, Management serta Tuhan YME. Author hanya meminjam sebentar, ne!

 **.**

 **.**

 **_This story Original _**

by

 **Nyangiku**

 **.**

 **.**

'' **If you don't like, Don't read it"**

 **Tidak suka? Jangan baca!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Bagi yang sudah menyempatkan untuk membaca—**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Onegaishimasu**

 **~Selamat membaca~**

 **.**

 **.**

'Ya Tuhan apa salahku? Kenapa tiga orang ini selalu saja mengangguku? Tolong selamatkan aku Tuhan, aku janji setiap jumat sore aku akan ikut ke gereja untuk beribadah' saat ini Junsu sedang duduk di atas sofa dengan mulut yang di tutupi oleh plester. Kedua tangannya diikat rapi ke belakang.

Sedangkan tiga siswa yang di akui memiliki IQ tinggi itu sedang asyik dengan kegiatannya masing-masing. Tidak perlu di jelaskan lagi apa yang mereka lakukan karena tidak akan jauh dari makanan, PSP, dan buku resep makanan.

Ruangan lembab dan penuh dengan barang-barang tidak terpakai bercahayakan lampu berwarna kekuningan membuat Junsu seakan sedang di culik oleh sekelompok mafia. Dan tiga manusia di hadapannya itu merupakan anak buah pemimpin mafia yang memerintahkan untuk menculiknya. Oke ini hanya khayalan Junsu saja, tempatnya berada ini sebenarnya cukup bersih dan nyaman.

Ada sofa empuk, televisi layar datar beserta permainan video game, kulkas satu pintu dan lampu yang terang. Ruangan ini benar-benar nyaman dan berdesain interior bagus, tapi Junsu tidak tahu sebenarnya ini dimana dan bagaimanna mungkin sekolahnya memiliki ruangan sebagus ini untuk tempat penyekapan?!

Junsu tahu, siapa pemimpin mereka bertiga. Siapa lagi kalau bukan orang yang paling sering bermasalah dengan hyungnya, yaitu Jung Yunho. Si manusia bertubuh jangkung besar seperti beruang dan bermata sipit seperti musang.

Dia lah Jung Yunho. Wali kelas sementara mereka.

"Kenapa hyungmu itu lama sekali sih?" keluh Kyuhyun.

"Tunggu sebentar lagi, ia akan menghubungiku jika ia sudah mendapatkan si Kim itu." jawab Changmin dengan santai sambil terus memakan keripik kentangnya.

"Kalau tidak dapat juga?" tanya Kibum.

"Dia pasti mendapatkannya."

.

.

.

Yeoja paruh baya itu keluar dari mobil mewahnya dengan elegan. Dengan sepatu hak tinggi mahal dan mengkilap serta baju hasil rancangan designer ternama wanita yang pantas di sebut Nyonya itu mulai berjalan menuju gerbang sekolah milik sang mertua. Tapi belum sempat menginjakkan kakinya di tangga pertama menuju pintu, sesosok namja bertubuh kurus tak sengaja menabraknya.

"Omo!" pekik namja itu kaget. Wajah dan bibirnya berubah pucat ketika tubuhnya tak sengaja menabrak seseorang yang di kiranya adalah orang yang sedang di hindarinya. Ia terdiam sebentar sambil menerka-nerka apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya.

"YA!" Nyonya sosialita itu pun ikut bersuara dengan lantang sebagai respon kagetnya sudah di tabrak cukup keras. Untung saja tubuh orang yang menabraknya kurus, sehingga ia masih bisa menahan tubuhnya agar tidak jatuh.

"M-mian.." namja itu membungkuk sopan sambil memejamkan matanya takut. Meski ada sedikit kelegaan yang dirasakannya karena ternyata sosok yang ditabraknya itu bukanlah orang yang selalu di hindarinya.

"Ahaha~" yeoja itu tertawa aneh, "Tidak apa-apa sayang," katanya dengan ramah.

Jaejoong pun mengangkat kepalanya setelah yakin kalau orang yang didepannya itu tidak berbahaya. Mata hitam itu membulat tak kalah dengan bulatnya mata yeoja paruh baya di hadapannya.

"KEMBARANKU~!" pekik Nyonya itu kegirangan memeluk tubuh kurus Jaejoong gemas.

.

.

.

"GAWAT! Eomma datang!"

"MWO?!"

"Heechul-ahjumma maksudmu?"

Ketiga namja kaki tangan Jung Yunho itu langsung berhamburan keluar dari ruangan itu. Meninggalkan Junsu sendirian tanpa pesan dan kesan. Hanya saja sebelumnya ketiga namja itu telah lebih dulu membuka ikatan tali Junsu agar namja itu bebas, membiarkan namja itu pergi sendiri karena saat ini mereka pun sedang menghadapi suasanan genting dan harus segera menyelamatkan diri masing-masing. Tapi mereka malah melupakan sesuatu yang sangat penting yaitu, mereka mengunci pintu ruangan tersebut sebelum Junsu keluar.

Kasarnya, Junsu tertinggal di dalam sana.

"YA! JANGAN TINGGALKAN AKU! YA!" teriakan membahana Junsu sepertinya sudah tidak di hiraukan lagi karena mereka sudah berlari jauh dari tempat itu.

.

.

.

Yunho menyeringai kecil pada Jaejoong yang telah di temukannya dengan mudah, benar kata Yoochun kalau namja cantik itu pasti akan berlari keluar gedung sekolah. Tapi disaat yang bersamaan sebuah penghalang pun ikut muncul disana.

"Oh, jadi dia ini murid kelasmu? Aigo.. Cantiknya~ bisakah dia menjadi menantu Eomma, Yun?" Heechul mengedip-ngedipkan matanya lucu pada Yunho dan Jaejoong bergantian. Mendengar permintaan itu tentu saja Yunho senang-senang saja, itu artinya tanpa dipinta pun sang Eomma sudah menyetujuinya untuk bersama dengan Jaejoong, meski dia adalah muridnya sendiri.

Tapi bagi Jaejoong? itu adalah mimpi buruk. Bagaimana mungkin ia menjadi seorang menantu dari Ibunya Yunho? Lalu dengan siapa ia akan dipasangkan? Yunho kan namja! Atau.. apakah mereka punya anak yang lain selain Yunho dan Changmin?

"Tenang saja Eomma, dia pasti akan menjadi milikku secepatnya," Yunho memberikan tatapan mesumnya pada Jaejoong. Dan saat itu pula Jaejoong membuat kesimpulan jika nyonya didepannya ini ingin Jaejoong bersama Yunho.

"Mereka pasangan yang serasi Ahjumma, aku sudah merasakannya sejak pertama kali mereka bertemu." tambah Yoochun. Memperkeruh suasana hati Jaejoong yang sudah suram.

"Tapi—"

"Mwo?"

"Jangan pernah sekali-kali melukainya, karena dia adalah kembaran Eomma! Kau pun sama Chun!" ancam Heechul saat di rasa kalau kedua namja di hadapannya ini seperti memiliki sebuah rencana licik.

"Aigo.. jangan khawatir aku tidak akan berbuat macam-macam." kata Yoochun sambil menujukkan isyarat damai dengan tangannya.

"Yun, mana adikmu? Kenapa dia lama sekali muncul? Umma kan ingin pamit sebelum pergi menyusul Appamu ke Cina." Heechul terlihat gelisah tapi pelukannya pada Jaejoong tidak melonggar sedikitpun.

"Ah itu dia!"

Yoochun menunjuk ke arah Changmin berada, bersama dengan dua sekutunya Kyuhyun dan Kibum namja jangkung itu terlihat berlarian dengan susah payah menuju sang Eomma sebelum ibu tiri cinderella itu marah padanya.

.

.

.

Jaejoong bernafas lega ketika bisa pulang kerumah dengan mudah dan aman. Yunho dan Yoochun serta tiga anak setan itu harus mengantar Heechul ke bandara. Jaejoong berpikir Junsu sudah pulang kerumahnya karena namja itu sejak tadi siang tidak juga muncul di hadapannya.

Sekarang saatnya beristirahat sebentar, mandi lalu makan dan..

Panggilan telepon dari Junsu Eomma membuat Jaejoong yang sudah lelah dan ingin beristirahat kembali bersemangat. Bukan semangat mendapat baju baru, uang saku ataupun yang lain tapi.. bersemangat untuk mencari Junsu yang ternyata.. BELUM PULANG KERUMAHNYA!

"Namja sialan! Dasar pup. Kenapa tidak diangkat juga!" bukan, Jaejoong bukan sedang mengumpat Junsu, tapi seseorang lain yang amat menyebalkan.

"Jung Yun—"

"Wae? Kau merindukanku? Sampai mengirimiku banyak pesan dan meneleponku berkali-kali. Padahal besok kan kita akan bertemu dan menyelesaikan urusan kita." Yunho turun dari mobilnya lalu menyeringai pada Jaejoong yang berdiri tak jauh darinya. Saat ini mereka sedang berada di area parkir sekolah. Sempat merinding ketika mendengar Yunho mengatakan 'urusan mereka yang belum selesai' tapi rasa takut itu hilang seketika saat Jaejoong ingat keberadaan Junsu saat ini lebih penting dari apapun.

"Aku hanya ingin menanyakan dimana Junsu berada!" tidak ada waktu lagi meladeni kemesuman dan kejahilan Yunho. Saat ini Jaejoong hanya ingin Junsu! Junsu yang pulang dengan selamat.

"Kim Junsu? Bukankah dia sudah dibebaskan oleh mereka bertiga ya?" Yunho nampak berpikir, trio Kyuline itu mengatakan kalau mereka sudah melepaskan Junsu sebelum ikut dengannya ke bandara mengantar Heechul.

"Tapi kenyataannya Junsu belum pulang kerumahnya!"

Percuma saja bertanya pada Yunho, wali kelas tidak berguna! Umpat Jaejoong dalam hati.

"Apa kau sudah berusaha mencarinya ke suatu tempat?" tanya Yunho. Tanpa rasa bersalah sedikitpun.

"Kau meragukanku?! Tidak lihat aku sudah kusut begini?! Aku sudah berkeliling sekolah sejak tadi, bahkan belum sempat beristirahat sedangkan kau malah enak-enak mengantar Nyonya itu pergi!" semprot Jaejoong.

"Benar juga, kau cukup kucel. Setelah ini pulang kerumahku, yuk? Mumpung kedua orang tuaku sedang tidak ada. Kita bisa bersenang-senang~" Yunho kembali menyeringai mesum. Sebelah matanya berkedip nakal pada Jaejoong.

Kesabaran Jaejoong benar-benar sudah habis. Niatnya menghubungi Yunho adalah meminta bantuan untuk mencari Junsu sekaligus meminta pertanggungjawabannya sebagai wali kelas. Tapi bisa-bisanya beruang musang jelek itu bercanda disaat seperti ini?! sekarang ini sudah jam sembilan malam! Dan Junsu belum juga diketahui keberadaannya.

Bagaimana kalau Junsu di culik?! Bukan masalah penculikannya, tapi nanti Jaejoonglah yang akan kena imbasnya kalau sampai itu terjadi. Bersiap-siap di ceramahi dan diinterograsi oleh seluruh keluarga Kim. Jaejoong tidak mau hal itu terjadi padanya. Maka dari itu Jaejoong akan melakukan apapun untuk menemukan Junsu.

"Dasar wali kelas tidak berguna! Aku cari sendiri saja!" Jaejoong menghentakkan kakinya, berbalik kembali menuju area sekolah untuk mencari Junsu meski tadi ia sudah mengitari semua tempat untuk mencari namja imut itu dan hasilnya nihil. Tapi Jaejoong akan terus mencari Junsu sampai ketemu.

"Tunggu—" langkah Jaejoong terhenti ketika Yunho menarik lengannya. "Aku rasa aku tahu dia berada dimana,"

Sementara itu..

Junsu hampir menghabiskan isi kulkas yang ada di ruangan itu sambil sesekali mengganti channel televisi layar datar yang ada disana. Hampir melupakan kalau ia sedang terkunci dan tidak bisa pulang di ruang 'penyekapan' itu.

Disini terlalu nyaman sehingga ia melupakan segalanya. "Aku tunggu saja sampai Jaejoong datang dan menjemputku~" dengan percaya diri bahwa Jaejoong yang pastinya khawatir dengannya datang menjemput, Junsu kembali merebahkan tubuhnya di atas sofa sambil menonton acara lawak. Menunggu Jaejoong datang.

Oh Junsu, tidak tahukah di luar sana Jaejoong sedang berusaha mati-matian mencarimu?

Kembali pada Jaejoong dan Yunho.

"Aku tahu dia berada dimana tapi saat ini aku tidak memegang kuncinya, sepertinya kita harus menunggu trio Kyuline datang sambil melakukan sesuatu—" Yunho hampir saja mendaratkan bibirnya pada pipi Jaejoong kalau namja cantik itu tidak segera memukul wajah Yunho.

"TIDAK! Jangan sentuh aku satu senti pun!" pekik Jaejoong. Namja cantik itu duduk di atas kap mobil mahal Yunho sambil memeluk tubuhnya yang mulai bergetar karena kedinginan.

'Dia seperti induk ayam yang kehilangan anaknya, galak sekali.' Yunho yang biasanya dengan mudah menggoda Jaejoong dan membuatnya kesal kini sedang mati gaya.

Dalam suasana aneh ini ia dan Jaejoong harus menunggu sampai Changmin, Kibum dan Kyuhyun datang untuk membawakan kunci ruangan 'rahasia' mereka dimana mereka sepertinya tidak sengaja meninggalkan Junsu.

"Tapi pulang nanti mau kan mampir kerumahku sebentar?"

"TIDAK!"

Tuhan, kenapa aku harus mempunyai wali kelas seperti Jung Yunho, sih?

Huatchii!

"Meskipun mengkhawatirkan Junsu, seharusnya tadi tidak lupa memakai jaket, sudah tahu udara malam Korea itu selalu dingin. Dasar anak jaman sekarang keras kepala!" entah kenapa wajah Jaejoong perlahan berubah merah ketika Yunho melepaskan sweaternya dan meletakkannya pada punggung Jaejoong. Meskipun sejak pertama kali bertemu namja itu sudah menyebalkan, tapi ia tetap perhatian.

"Sebagai balas budi tetap harus kerumahku ya setelah ini." Yunho mengedipkan sebelah matanya genit. Meski sudah perhatian tapi namja itu tetap saja belum menyerah menggoda Jaejoong. Entah kenapa Jaejoong merasa semakin salah tingkah melihat sedikit sisi lain dari seorang Yunho.

"Tapi orang tuaku juga sedang menungguku pulang Seonsaengnim!"

"Yo hyung! sedang berdamai dengan si induk ayam ini?" tanya Changmin yang ternyata sudah berada disana tak lupa bersama Kyuhyun dan Kibum.

"Siapa yang induk ayam?!" kesal Jaejoong. Awas saja nanti akan ku kerjai lagi si tiang itu. Kata Jaejoong dalam hati.

"Loh Yun? Sedang apa disini?" tanya Yoochun yang ternyata juga ada disana. Entahlah ada urusan apa playboy itu di sekolah malam-malam.

'Aku merasa seperti sedang berada dalam sarang penyamun hueee!'

"Kim Jaejoong? jadi kalian sudah berdamai?" tanya Yoochun, heran melihat Jaejoong dan Yunho dalam situasi tidak sedang bertengkar. "Kalian sudah resmi jadian ya?" alis guru kedisiplinan pengganti itu naik turun tidak jelas.

"TIDAK! / IYA!"

"Geez, cepatlah urusi masalah kalian aku ingin pulang dan belajar!" protes Kibum yang lagi-lagi harus di ganggu kegiatan belajarnya. Padahal besok ia akan ada ujian di tempat les, tapi karena Yunho menghubunginya untuk datang terpaksa Kibum datang dengan ala kadarnya sambil membawa sebuah buku.

"Ini kuncinya hyung, buka saja sendiri ya~ aku dan Kyuhyun ada urusan mendadak." Changmin si ketua geng Kyuline nampak tanpa dosa setelah memberi kunci itu pergi begitu saja dari hadapan Yunho, Yoochun dan Jaejoong.

.

.

.

"KIM JUNSU! DIMANA KAU!"

BRAK!

"Zzz.. hoamnyamnyam.. kzzz.." namja imut itu bergelung nyaman di atas seperti seekor anak kucing yang tertidur karena kekenyangan. Raut wajah khawatir Jaejoong seketika berubah saat melihat sepupu yang seharian di cemaskannya terlihat baik-baik saja.

"Bisa-bisanya dia tertidur dengan pulas begitu, imut sekali bukan?" komentar Yoochun yang ikut menjemput Junsu.

"Mati kau Kim Junsu." gumam Yunho saat merasakan aura buruk disampingnya.

"AKU MENGKHAWATIRKANMU SEHARIAN DAN KAU ASYIK MAKAN DAN TIDUR DITEMPAT INI?!" Yoochun dan Yunho menutup telinganya saat suara menggelegar Jaejoong memenuhi ruangan tersebut. Junsu yang kaget langsung terbangun dari tidurnya dan menghampiri Jaejoong.

"Tapi.. Joongie aku.." Junsu menyesal di jemput oleh Jaejoong saat kondisinya sedang baik seperti ini. Perutnya kenyang dan dia baik-baik saja tanpa luka sedikitpun.

Junsu berusaha menghampiri Jaejoong untuk meminta maaf dan menanyakan bagaimana mungkin saat tadi siang mereka menjadi buruan Jung Yunho dan anak buahnya kini malah terlihat baik-baik saja mencarinya bersama-sama.

"PULANG SENDIRI SANA! AKU AKAN PULANG KERUMAH SI JUNG GILA INI, KATAKAN PADA EOMMAKU KALAU AKU MARAH PADAMU DAN TIDAK AKAN PULANG MALAM INI!" Jaejoong memalingkan wajahnya, memberi isyarat pada Yunho agar mengikutinya karena Jaejoong sudah dengan jelas mengatakan kalau ia akan pulang bersama Yunho.

"Tapi.. Joongie.. aku.. kenapa aku harus pulang dengan si mesum ini?!" teriak Junsu frustasi sambil menunjuk Yoochun yang ada disampingnya.

Yah, yang penting Junsu sudah di temukan dan pulang dengan utuh.

.

.

.

Dan lagi..

Kenapa aku bisa-bisanya mengatakan akan pulang kerumah si Jung Gila ini?!

"Ah, ternyata pada akhirnya kau memilih tempatku juga sebagai tempat pulang. Selamat datang dirumah kita, istriku."

"ISTRI MWOYA!"

'Sebaiknya aku pulang saja!' Jaejoong menatap Yunho tanpa bersuara, tapi sepertinya Yunho mengerti tentang tatapan itu.

"Tunggu—ini sudah sangat malam dan mobilku tadi kehabisan bensin jadi aku tidak bisa.. ya mengantarmu pulang." bohong Yunho. Kalau memang habis bensin kenapa juga mereka bisa sampai duluan sebelum bensin itu habis.

Hari ini benar-benar hari yang sangat amat melelahkan dan penuh ketidakjelasan. Jaejoong pun terpaksa mandi di kamar mandi milik Yunho, karena emosi tadi melihat Junsu baik-baik saja—sebenarnya Jaejoong juga merasa lega dengan keadaan Junsu—bisa-bisanya ia mengatakan kalau ia akan pulang bersama Yunho saja karena marah pada Junsu.

Inilah kebiasaan jelek Jaejoong, ketika emosi ia akan membuat keputusan yang salah dan sembarangan. Kenapa juga ia tidak sampai pulang hanya karena marah pada Junsu? Mereka kan tidak tinggal satu rumah seharusnya tidak masalah.

"Bahkan Eomma mengiyakan ketika aku mengatakan akan menginap diluar karena lelah seharian mencari Junsu. Apa jangan-jangan Eomma sudah berangkat ke luar kota sehingga tidak khawatir?" Jaejoong kembali merutuki nasibnya yang selalu berakhir aneh dan tidak jelas. "Kenapa aku di kelilingi orang-orang aneh sih?"

"Jaejoong-ah, aku tidak menemukan baju yang pas buatmu, jadi pakai bajuku saja ya." dan lagi si wali kelas pengganti yang aneh ini. Kenapa takdir mempermainkanku?

Yunho membawa Jaejoong ke apartemennya, mengingat mereka hanya berdua saja Jaejoong teringat sesuatu hal yang pernah Yunho katakan padanya dulu, _"Aku tidak akan membuangnya karena kita akan menggunakannya nanti."_ Hii.. Jaejoong memeluk tubuhnya erat. Apa benar Yunho masih menyimpan—kondom—itu? Sangat takut apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya dan apa yang akan Yunho lakukan padanya ketika nanti Jaejoong keluar dengan hanya memakai piyama Yunho yang kebesaran di tubuh kurusnya.

"Kau sengaja menggodaku Kim Jaejoong?" Yunho mendesis melihat Jaejoong keluar dari kamar mandinya hanya menggunakan setelan piyama bagian atasnya saja yang disiapkannya tadi.

Dengan wajah merah malu Jaejoong berusaha menarik-narik ujung piyama Yunho yang hanya bisa menutupi tubuhnya sampai sebatas lutut. "Apa kau gila?! Bajumu itu kebesaran tahu jadi yang muat hanya ini!" pekik Jaejoong.

Demi apapun Jaejoong tidak ada niat menggoda sedikitpun. Yang ada saat ini ia sedang waspada takut-takut Yunho kembali bertingkah mesum dan menyerangnya seperti yang sering terjadi di ruang kesehatan.

"Ya sudah. Cepat makan! Aku hanya bisa membuatkanmu itu!" Yunho menunjuk sepanci ramyun di atas meja makan dapur apartemennya. Entah kenapa namja itu bersikap ketus tidak seperti biasanya. Bahkan ia tidak memandang Jaejoong sedikitpun.

Masa bodoh~

.

.

.

 _Gila Chun!_

 _Dia benar-benar seksi, aku tidak tahu apa aku akan tahan semalaman bersamanya!_

Yoochun tersenyum membaca pesan yang diterimanya dari Yunho. Jangankan Yunho yang sedang kebingungan, ia pun sedang bingung bagaimana caranya memberi alasan pada orang tua Junsu karena ia membawa pulang Junsu pada malam hari seperti ini!

"Bilang saja Saengnim memberiku pelajaran tambahan, setelah itu jangan berbicara apapun lagi dan langsung pulang!" kata Junsu ketus.

"Tapi aku ini guru bagian kedisiplinan, pelajaran tambahan apa yang bisa kuberikan padamu Kim Junsu?" Yoochun tidak pernah sefrustasi ini. Padahal ia hanya mengantar seorang siswa pulang kerumahnya, tapi entah kenapa seperti sedang mengantar seorang kekasih kerumahnya dan bertemu calon mertua secara langsung.

"Orang tuaku akan percaya saja sih. Atau bisa jadi mereka sudah tidak ada dirumah."

"Tapi bukankah tadi mereka mencarimu?" tanya Yoochun.

"Jaejoong yang mencariku. Palingan dia disuruh Eommaku yang mendapat kabar dari salah satu pelayan kalau aku belum pulang. Sebenarnya tidak pulang pun tidak apa, sama seperti Jaejoong." kata Junsu santai. Membuat Yoochun tertegun.

Sebebas inikah anak jaman sekarang?

"Tetap saja aku ini gurumu! Aku akan mengantarmu sampai depan pintu rumahmu."

"Terserah."

Duh, kenapa Yoochun merasa ada yang berubah dengan namja imut ini?

.

.

.

"Orang tuamu sungguh tidak akan khawatir?" Yunho bertanya sekali lagi, walau bagaimanapun Yunho menggoda Jaejoong tapi ia juga masih punya rasa takut disangka telah membawa kabur anak orang dibawah umur pula.

Jaejoong mengangguk karena mulutnya penuh dengan ramyun.

"Aku jadi khawatir."

"Aku lebih khawatir pabbo beruang Saengnim ini akan memakanku."

"Tadinya sih rencanaku begitu—" Jaejoong langsung menjauh dari Yunho untuk menjaga jarak sambil membawa panci ramyun nya yang belum habis. Menatap Yunho dengan tatapan tajam yang mengancam. "Aku hanya bercanda."

Jaejoong bernafas lega tapi tidak merubah posisinya berada. Jarak aman bersama Jung Yunho adalah dua meter.

"Ehem! Biarpun aku sering menyerangmu dan melakukan hal yang tidak seharusnya di lakukan oleh seorang guru—maksudku aku masih menyukai yeoja cantik yang memiliki tubuh seksi, bukan papan penggilasan sepertimu!"

Nyuut~

Entah kenapa mendengar Yunho mengatakan hal itu membuat dada Jaejoong berdenyut. Apakah Jaejoong baru saja di hina?

Tapi sisi positifnya adalah, berarti godaan Yunho selama ini hanyalah bohongan. Hanya keisengan orang dewasa yang memiliki masa remaja kurang bahagia. Jaejoong akan tidur nyenyak malam ini meski bersama Yunho. Hahaha!

Yunho berjalan menuju kamarnya, meninggalkan Jaejoong sendirian di dapur.

"Kim Jaejoong kau benar-benar tidak peka."

"Aku sungguh menyukaimu tapi kau malah menganggapku orang tidak penting. Tidakkah dia lihat kode kerasku selama ini?! Hah.. sepertinya aku sudah salah jatuh cinta."

Yunho meratapi dirinya sendiri melupakan Jaejoong yang ditinggalkannya sendirian.

"Jadi, aku akan tidur dimana?" tanya Jaejoong tanpa permisi membuka pintu kamar Yunho. Berjalan menuju namja dewasa yang sedang meratapi nasib karena sinyal cintanya diabaikan.

"Tidur saja disini, aku akan tidur diluar—maksudku di ruang tv." Yunho mengambil selimutnya juga satu bantal miliknya tanpa sedikitpun melihat ke arah Jaejoong.

Ada apa dengannya? Apa dia sedang marah?

Jaejoong tidak akan mempermasalahkan itu, mungkin saja Yunho sedang ada masalah lain. Dengan sikapnya yang begitu—tidak mesum dan jahil—bukankah bagus untuk Jaejoong?

BRUK~

Ahh..

Jaejoong menjatuhkan tubuhnya diatas kasur Yunho. Nyamannya seperti di rumah sendiri. Jaejoong menatap foto Yunho yang dibingkai cukup besar di sudut ruangan. Foto namja itu menggunakan sebuah setelan kemeja formal yang dibalut jas putih dengan stetoskop menggantung di lehernya. Ia tidak tersenyum, hanya memandang angkuh ke arah kamera dengan tatapan matanya yang tajam.

"Dia benar-benar dokter sungguhan ya?" gumam Jaejoong. "Dokter magang sungguhan?"

Dan Jaejoong pun mulai terlelap tidur setelah berkhayal macam-macam tentang Yunho dan jas dokternya.

.

.

Jaejoong pun bermimpi.

"Pasien selanjutnya silahkan masuk." perawat berdahi lebar itu mempersilahkan Jaejoong yang merupakan pasien berikutnya untuk masuk ke dalam ruangan dokter umum Jung Yunho—Jaejoong menatap papan nama yang terletak di meja kerja dokter itu. Jaejoong tidak sedang sakit parah, hanya saja akhir-akhir ini perutnya sering sakit jadi ia memutuskan untuk memeriksakan diri pada dokter.

"Ah, Kim Jaejoong? apa keluhanmu?" Yunho mempersilahkan Jaejoong untuk duduk di kursi yang berhadapan langsung dengan meja kerjanya. Jaejoong sempat tertegun saat melihat wajah dokter itu mirip dengan seseorang yang dikenalnya bahkan nama mereka berdua pun sama. Tapi seseorang itu berprofesi sebagai guru bukan dokter sungguhan.

"Perutku sering sakit, meski sudah minum obat tapi rasa sakitnya tidak hilang juga." Dokter Yunho menganggukan kepala mendengar penjelasan Jaejoong.

"Baiklah. Sekarang coba lepaskan pakaianmu, aku akan coba memeriksanya." titah dokter Yunho. Jaejoong yang awalnya ragu akhirnya memutuskan untuk menuruti apa yang dokter Yunho suruh. Setelah berhasil membuka kausnya, Yunho yang baru pertama kali melihat tubuh pasiennya begitu mulus tanpa cacat pun berusaha keras menelan ludahnya.

Fokus pada tugasnya meski setan yang berada di sebelah kirinya terus saja membisikkan kata-kata.

"Sekarang berbaringlah di sana," perintahnya lagi sambil menunjuk ranjang yang berada tak jauh dari meja kerjanya. Dan Jaejoong pun kembali menurutinya. Berbaring disana setengah telanjang dengan tenang tanpa rasa curiga sedikitpun.

Tangan Yunho mulai meletakkan stetoskopnya di perut rata Jaejoong. Rasa dingin saat stetoskop berbahan besi itu menempel pada kulitnya membuat Jaejoong berjengit. Sebisa mungkin menahan rasa gugupnya di hadapan dokter yang terkenal di kalangan yeoja karena ketampanannya.

"Ah, sepertinya kau perlu di suntik 'obat' langsung," kata Yunho.

"Obat? Obat apa? Apa sakitku parah?" Jaejoong mulai panik saat mendengar kata suntik, karena sebelumnya ia belum pernah di suntik satu kali pun.

Yunho melepaskan jas dokternya, meletakkannya sembarang lalu menggulung lengan kemejanya. Tidak ada tanda-tanda kalau ia akan mengambil sebuah obat. Jaejoong pun mulai panik ketika dokter itu malah mulai membuka ikat pinggang celana yang di kenakannya. Namja bermata musang itu mulai menghampiri Jaejoong dengan ekspresi yang sulit di tebak.

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan, dokter?" tanya Jaejoong. Yunho mulai naik ke atas ranjang yang di tempati oleh Jaejoong lalu berposisi di atas Jaejoong dengan celana yang sudah setengah terbuka menampilkan miliknya yang entah kenapa blur di pengelihatan Jaejoong. Seperti yang ada di film biru produksi Jepang.

"Aku akan memberikanmu suntikan obat." jawabnya santai. Ia menyeringai seram sambil terus merapatkan tubuhnya pada tubuh Jaejoong yang sebelumnya juga telah di buat telanjang tanpa disadari Jaejoong.

"Obat mwo—YA!" Jaejoong berteriak kencang saat sesuatu yang keras dan hangat memasuki tubuhnya dari bawahnya.

"ANDWAE!"

"APPO!"

"HENTIKAN!"

"DASAR PUP!"

"JUNG YUNHO SIALAN!"

.

.

.

"Jae, Jaejoong-ah! Bangunlah! Apa yang terjadi?" Yunho terlihat panik ketika melihat Jaejoong bergerak gelisah dalam tidurnya. Kedua tangannya menggenggam erat sprei kasurnya. Keningnya bercucuran keringat serta mulutnya yang terus memaki-maki Yunho.

"Kim Jaejoong!"

Sreet

Bruk!

Jaejoong bangun dari tidurnya kemudian langsung memundurkan tubuhnya ketika melihat sosok Yunho sudah berada di atas kasur tepat didepannya hingga tak sadar bahwa Jaejoong sendiri berada dalam posisi terlalu pinggir sehingga ia jatuh tak terkendali ke lantai.

"Hiks hiks.. Eomma aku sudah di perkosa olehnya huhuhu.."

Yunho hampir saja menjatuhkan rahangnya melihat tingkah aneh Jaejoong. Mulai dari mengingau tidak jelas, memaki-maki namanya, berteriak kencang, jatuh dari tempat tidur dengan tidak elit dan sekarang ia sedang menangis sambil bergumam kalau ia baru saja di perkosa oleh.. nya?

Oleh Yunho maksudnya?!

Yunho menengok ke seluruh ruangan kamarnya. Tidak ada siapapun selain mereka di apartemen Yunho. Jadi siapa yang sudah memperkosanya?! Sedangkan Yunho yang awalnya memang memiliki niat itu bahkan sudah melupakannya karena tidak tega melihat Jaejoong tidur dengan nyenyak.

"Hei, tenanglah. Tidak ada siapapun disini selain kita.." Yunho mencoba menghampiri Jaejoong untuk menenangkan remaja itu.

"Yunho sudah merusak masa depanku huhuhu.."

"Dia memperkosaku dengan kasar sampai aku kesakitan. Huhuhu.."

Yunho membatu di tempat sebelum sampai pada Jaejoong. Mencerna kata-kata Jaejoong barusan.

"AKU TIDAK MELAKUKAN APAPUN!" pekiknya. Tidak terima di tuduh melakukan hal itu padahal dia baru saja punya niat!

"Eh? Saengnim, sedang apa disini?" tanya Jaejoong dengan polosnya. Namja itu menghapus air matanya kemudian menatap Yunho yang berada di depannya.

Ijinkan Yunho untuk membenturkan kepalanya ke lantai sekarang juga.

"Aku hanya memastikan kau baik-baik saja." Yunho tersenyum. Tapi senyuman Yunho itu malah membuat Jaejoong ketakutan. Jaejoong tiba-tiba teringat dengan 'dokter Yunho' yang memperkosanya.

"Kau Yunho-saengnim si beruang pabbo itu kan?" Jaejoong menatap Yunho dengan tatapan penuh selidik. Kemudian menatap foto Yunho yang tergantung di dinding. Telunjuknya menunjuk Yunho bergantian dengan fotonya.

"Iya, tentu saja ini aku!" Yunho mengikuti arah telunjuk Jaejoong yang mengarah pada fotonya. "Itu juga aku, tampan bukan?" kata Yunho dengan bangganya.

Jaejoong membulatkan matanya ketika melihat Yunho yang ada di depannya sama dengan dokter Yunho yang ada di dalam mimpinya.

"Ja-jadi huuuaaaa! Pemerkosa!" Jaejoong berlari dari kamar Yunho dengan wajah panik. Tubuhnya bergetar ketakutan.

"Hei, hei, tenanglah Jae.. katakan apa yang terjadi?" Yunho berhasil menangkap Jaejoong dan memeluk namja cantik itu untuk menenangkannya. Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi dengan anak remaja labil ini?

'Tingkahnya seperti orang stress saja. Pasti efek kelelahan.'

'Apa sebaiknya aku mengantarnya pulang saja?' Yunho melirik jam dinding. Disana menunjukkan pukul tiga dini hari.

.

.

.

"Bwahaha! Aku tidak menyangka kau bisa bermimpi mesum seperti itu Jae." Yunho terus saja memegangi perutnya yang terasa kram akibat tawanya yang tak kunjung berhenti.

"Aku tidak mesum!"

"Tapi nyatanya kau baru saja bermimpi mesum hahaha!"

Jaejoong kembali meminum susu vanilla buatan Yunho. Sambil berdoa dalam hati agar namja itu tersedak dalam tawanya. Namja itu hanya tertawa dan tertawa setelah Jaejoong selesai menceritakan soal mimpinya tadi, mimpi yang membuatnya sempat bertingkah absurd.

"Tapi.. kau tidak sampai mengompol kan?" tanya Yunho mendadak serius. Biasanya kan seorang namja yang bermimpi hal seperti itu akan 'mengompol'. Jaejoong menegang, benar juga ia hampir lupa akan hal itu. Buru-buru disingkapkan piyama milik Yunho yang di kenakannya, melihat ke bagian bawah tubuhnya, memastikan kalau disana 'tidak basah' oleh 'sesuatu'.

Tidak sadarkan hal spontan itu membuat beruang kelaparan di hadapanmu gelisah, Jae? Paha mulusmu itu membuat jantungnya berdegup kencang memompa darahnya yang memanas ke seluruh tubuhnya hingga 'pusatnya'.

'sial hanya melihat sedikit saja sudah setengah bangun.' rutuk Yunho dalam hati.

"Aku tidak mengompol." Jaejoong menutupi kembali pahanya yang sempat terekspos setelah melihat tatapan lapar Yunho. "Tapi.. sekarang ini aku benar-benar ketakutan." kata Jaejoong jujur. Ini pertama kalinyaia bermimpi di perkosa seseorang tentu saja ia takut.

Sreek.

Set!

"Tenang saja, aku ada disini untuk menjagamu.." Yunho memeluk Jaejoong dengan erat seperti seorang appa yang sedang menenangkan anaknya yang cengeng. Mengusap-usap penuh kasih sayang puncak kepala Jaejoong murid 'kesayangannya' meski tangan nakalnya itu mulai merayap menuju pantat Jaejoong lalu mengelusnya pelan. Kesempatan dalam kesempitan.

"MESUM!"

PLAK!

"Yang penting tanganku ini sempat merasakannya. Hehe." memang si Pabbo ini tidak akan pernah menyerah.

"Bisa tolong hentikan sebentar saja sifat mesummu itu, Saeng?" pinta Jaejoong serius. "Aku benar-benar ketakutan."

Melihat kedua mata Jaejoong yang berkaca-kaca membuat Yunho akhirnya luluh.

"Baiklah. Aku akan sadar."

"Haruskah aku mengantarmu pulang?"

.

.

.

Bersambung

Pojokan Rumah Author :

Sepertinya harus naik rating ya? hihihi

Untuk yang tanya kenapa kok ada 'guru mesum' disini, padahal kenyataannya mustahil dan aneh sekali jika ada di dunia nyata. Jawabannya adalah, yah namanya juga fiksi, betul kan? Hehe /janganbunuhsayadenganflame/

Engga kok. Kan sudah jelas sekali kalau Yunho dan Yoochun itu cuma guru pengganti dan lagi sekolahan itu punya mertua Heechul—Eomma Yunho—yang artinya punya kakek Yunho. Yunho memang orang yang selalu seenaknya juga sih jadi dia begitu, hahaha. Di chapter ini udah jelas kan profesi Yunho yang sebenarnya? jadi wajarlah ya mereka berdua ga punya skill untuk menjadi guru yang baik dan benar. Hanya di beri tugas atau bisa di bilang hukuman? Yah, anggap saja begitu. Jangan bunuh saya dengan flame karena aku cinta damai '-')/~

Untuk ke depannya aku akan naikkan ratingnya jadi M karena udah banyak kata-kata yang menjurus ke arah dewasa. Dan semoga saja adegan dimana 'sesuatu yang akan di gunakan bersama oleh Jaejoong dan Yunho' terwujud di chapter selanjutnya.

Pasti masih ada yang belum mengerti alur cerita ini kan? Intinya, Yunho itu adalah guru yang dianggap Pabbo sama Jaejoong, padahal kenyataannya Jaejoong sendiri lah yang selalu saja bodoh tingkahnya dan selalu bikin Yunho gemes sendiri. Yah kira-kira seperti itu lah kalau kalian masih bingung hahaha. Aku juga bingung sendiri kok /plak

Yang penting, nikmati saja Yunjae moment yang bejibun ini ya~ hahaha

Betewe, ada yang mau request adegan sweet atau mesum untuk YUNJAE? Boleh kok hihi untuk menambah inspirasiku yang sempat memudar nih. Kalau ada silahkan ketik di kotak review~

Terima kasih untuk yang masih setia menunggu FF ini update hingga selesai nantinya.

Salam,

Nyangiku.


	4. Chapter 4

**Pabbo Beruang Seonsaengnim**

 **Cast :**

Jung Yunho

Kim Jaejoong

Kim Junsu

Park Yoochun

Shim Changmin

Serta cast yang lainnya

 **Rated : T—M**

 **Warning :** Boys love, Yaoi, [Cerita ini murni hasil pemikiran Author dan tidak bermaksud untuk menyinggung siapapun dan apapun.]

 **Disclaimer :**

Seluruh pemain disini bukan milik Author. Mereka adalah milik diri mereka sendiri, Management serta Tuhan YME. Author hanya meminjam sebentar, ne!

 **.**

 **.**

 **_This story Original _**

by

 **Nyangiku**

 **.**

 **.**

'' **If you don't like, Don't read it"**

 **Tidak suka? Jangan baca!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Bagi yang sudah menyempatkan untuk membaca—**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Onegaishimasu**

 **~Selamat membaca~**

 **.**

 **.**

"Guys! aku baru mendapatkan fakta baru tentang Kim Jaejoong!" Changmin menyimpan bungkusan kripik kentang yang dibawanya diatas meja, kemudian ia memperlihatkan riwayat chatnya dengan salah seorang yang mengaku pernah satu sekolah dengan Jaejoong saat Junior High School—sebut saja namanya Donghae—nama asli bukan samaran.

"Apa itu?" Kyuhyun beranjak sebentar dari gamenya untuk membaca riwayat chat Changmin dengan Donghae. Ia terlihat serius membaca satu persatu chat tersebut sambil melihat beberapa foto bukti kalau Donghae memang pernah satu sekolah dengan Jaejoong bahkan berada dikelas yang sama selama tiga tahun berturut.

"Saat Junior High School dia itu orang yang sangat polos. Amat polos sampai apa itu ciuman dan arti terangsang pun dia tidak tahu. Daebak! Aku tidak percaya dibalik sikap angkuhnya namja itu kelewat polos. Bahkan sangat polos di umurnya." Changmin berpose seolah berpikir. Entah itu pikiran evil atau licik.

"Sungguh berbeda dengan kita saat seumuran dengannya, bahkan kalian berdua sudah pernah saling merangsang satu sama lain kan waktu itu." sindir Kibum. Jelas sekali ditujukan pada dua orang manusia evil didepannya. "Iya tapi itu kan Jaejoong yang dulu, manusia berubah setiap hari Min." komentar Kibum yang sejak awal tidak tertarik dengan urusan mengenai Jaejoong.

"Setidaknya bukankah ini berita bagus untuk Yunho-hyung? dia kan sedang terobsesi pada Kim Jaejoong, jadi tidak ada salahnya memberi informasi ini untuk mempermudah Yunho-hyung memberikan pelajaran pada Kim Jaejoong." Kyuhyun hanya mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya karena masih serius membaca riwayat chat tersebut, takut-takut Changmin berbuat macam-macam.

"Sumber ini kan sudah jelas, kalau begitu tinggal beritahu Yunho-hyung saja. Kalau ternyata Jaejoong masih polos seperti dulu bukankah itu bagus? Fufufu~" Kyuhyun akhirnya bersuara. Ia tersenyum manis—senyum evil yang dibalas senyuman serupa oleh Changmin.

"Kalian itu kelewat kejam tahu," Kibum kembali berkomentar. Sejak awal disini Kibum terlihat seperti tidak tertarik dengan urusan 'mengerjai Kim Jaejoong dan Kim Junsu' karena ia selalu terlihat serius dibandingkan dengan Changmin dan Kyuhyun. Tapi jika duo evil itu sudah beraksi entah kenapa otomatis Kibum pun ikut bergabung. Kalau memang sudah punya otak evil yang mendarah daging memang sulit ya.

.

.

"Hyung tertarik pada Jaejoong kan? Tertarik secara seksual, perasaan atau hanya iseng saja hyung?" tanya Changmin tiba-tiba. Membuat konsentrasi Yunho buyar ketika mendengar Changmin menyebutkan nama Jaejoong. Entah kenapa setiap mendengar nama Jaejoong membuat degupan jantungnya berdetak cepat memompa darah panas dengan deras ke seluruh tubuhnya.

"Haruskah hyung jujur pada adik hyung yang memiliki otak evil ini?"

Changmin mengangguk, kemudian Yunho pun mengisyaratkan Changmin untuk mendekatkan telinganya pada Yunho.

"Aku tertarik secara seksual padanya," bisik Yunho lirih. Dan pada saat itu seringai licik menghiasi wajah Changmin.

"Sudah kuduga informasi yang akan kuberikan ini benar-benar pas untukmu yang mesum itu hyung."

"YA! aku tidak mesum!"

Dan mereka pun mulai berdiskusi tentang rencana evil yang akan mereka lakukan pada duo Kim esok hari. Begitu serius melebihi seriusnya rapat dewan direksi di perusahaan sang Aboji.

.

.

"Dasar MESUM! Bukankah waktu itu kau pernah bilang akan sadar?!" Junsu berteriak keras didepan wajah Changmin. Karena namja itu lagi-lagi melecehkan Junsu dengan cara meremas bokongnya.

"Ani, kapan aku mengatakan itu?" Changmin mengorek lubang telinganya yang tidak gatal. "Yang jelas, urusan kita waktu itu belum selesai tahu!"

"Mwo? Ku kira itu sudah impas, karena kau kan sudah mengurungku di tempat pengap itu!" awalnya Junsu merasa keisengan geng Kyuline telah berakhir setelah insiden heboh beberapa hari yang lalu, ditambah satu minggu ini geng itu adem ayem saja tidak membuat masalah dengannya. Tapi entah kenapa hari ini mereka memulai kembali perang itu.

"Cih, impas? YA! Yoochun-hyung!" panggil Changmin pada Yoochun yang lagi lagi selalu tidak sengaja melintas didepan mereka. Guru kedisiplinan pengganti itu pun menghampiri tempat Changmin, Junsu, serta Kyuhyun berada.

"Wae? Ada apa?" tanya Yoochun. "YA! Jangan panggil aku hyung ketika di sekolah tiang!" Changmin meringis ketika penggaris kayu yang biasa Yoochun bawa mendarat dikepalanya saat sadar Changmin tidak memanggilnya dengan gelar Seonsaengnim.

"Katakan pada namja ini kalau urusan kita yang lalu belum selesai hyu—Saengnim!" Changmin berucap dengan keras. Takut penggaris kayu itu mendarat kedua kali dikepalanya yang berisi otak jeniusnya.

Yoochun mengerutkan alisnya, sebenarnya ia sudah mulai lupa mengenai masalah apa yang belum terselesaikan diantara mereka. Karena sebenarnya dari awal Yoochun hanya ikut-ikutan saja rencana gila Duo Jung dan geng Kyuline nya itu tanpa tahu apa yang direncanakan otak licik duo Jung itu. Tanpa tahu juga apa maksud dari kelakuan dua kakak beradik itu.

Kyuhyun berdecih, "Jangankan hyung, aku juga sudah lupa masalahnya." kata Kyuhyun seolah bisa membaca pikiran Yoochun.

"Nah kan? Diantara kita memang tidak ada masalah yang harus diselesaikan lagi, aku pergi!" Junsu menghempaskan tangannya yang sejak tadi terus saja dicengkram oleh Changmin. Menghentakkan kakinya sebelum pergi Junsu tersenyum puas merasa telah menang saat ini.

"Kalian melupakannya semudah itu?" Changmin menatap Kyuhyun dan Yoochun kesal.

.

.

"Mulai hari ini aku memutuskan si papan penggilasan itu adalah mainanku."

"Mwo?" ketiga namja berbeda umur itu—minus satu namja yang terlihat asyik dengan buku resep masakan—membulatkan matanya.

"Siswa yang tadi pagi kutabrak itu maksudmu?" tanya Yoochun meminta kejelasan.

Yunho mengangguk.

"Aish hyung! kenapa hyung malah memutuskan seenaknya," keluh Changmin.

"Kenapa? Memangnya aku tidak boleh balas dendam juga? Lihat apa yang dilakukan namja cantik itu padaku!" Yunho menunjuk luka kemerahan di lengan kirinya. Luka—pukulan dari tongkat keramat—yang di torehkan sang kakek atas kelalaian yang diperbuatnya dihari pertamanya diberi tugas.

"Aigo.. kapan kau mendapat luka itu?" tanya Yoochun.

"Saat jam istirahat, si kakek tua itu—maksudku haraboji ternyata melihat insiden tabrakan itu dari cctv dan langsung memukulku. Sial sekali bukan, padahal yang menyetir mobilnya kan bukan aku." Yunho menatap Yoochun sinis. "Dan ini juga!" Yunho menunjuk telinga kanannya yang memerah karena lima belas menit yang lalu sang Eomma datang jauh-jauh dari Gwangju dan menemuinya hanya untuk menjewer telinganya.

Namja berkening lebar itu hanya tertawa kaku. "Eomma datang setelah mendengar dari haraboji dan secara khusus memberikan jeweran mautnya. Dan lihat, apa yang kau dapat?" Yunho kembali menyindir Yoochun.

"Jadi hanya karena itu hyung akan mengganggunya?" tanya Kyuhyun.

Yunho tampak berpikir. "Iya tentu saja! karena aku tidak terima gara-gara papan penggilasan itu aku harus dihukum seperti anak kecil. Lalu tidak ada alasan lain."

"Bukankah harusnya hyung balas dendam padanya?" Kyuhyun menunjuk wajah Yoochun tanpa dosa. Namja bermarga Park itu kembali tertawa kaku.

"Bicara apa kau ini. Hahaha. Aku kan hanya disuruh menyetir saja dan tidak ada niat menabraknya kok." belanya. Kyuhyun memutar bola matanya malas. Percuma saja lah bicara pada namja mesum itu. "Salahkan mobil jelek itu." tambahnya.

Yunho mendelik ke arah Yoochun yang sudah menghina salah satu mobil koleksinya.

"Lalu apa alasan kita menjadikan Kim Junsu sasaran kejahilan Kyuline?" tanya Kibum yang akhirnya bersuara. Changmin menyeringai setan.

"Karena dia pantas untuk di bully."

"Kejam."

.

.

"Tidak ada alasan apapun."

"Mwo?" Jaejoong terkejut dengan jawaban Yunho. Namja cantik yang sudah hampir tiga bulan ini selalu diganggu dan dikerjai oleh Yunho lambat laun merasa lelah dengan urusannya dengan Yunho dan mencoba untuk bertanya alasan apa yang membuat Yunho selalu memanggil dan memanggil Jaejoong setiap saat.

Entah itu untuk mengumpulkan buku tugas siswa, mengabsen siswa yang akan melakukan tes kesehatan bulanan, membawakannya buku, membelikannya makan siang, ikut berbelanja stok obat dan yang lainnya.

"Tapi, kenapa Saengnim tidak cari saja siswa yang lain untuk dikerjai, maksudku kenapa harus aku?" kata Jaejoong hati-hati. Semenjak insiden ia menginap apartemen Yunho, Jaejoong jadi lebih berhati-hati dalam berkata-kata karena takut menambah masalahnya dengan Yunho. Lebih tepatnya Jaejoong masih takut akan 'diperkosa' oleh Yunho.

Tapi mendengar Yunho menjawab tidak memiliki alasan apapun untuk selalu membuat Jaejoong memiliki masalah dengannya, Jaejoong pun memutuskan untuk bersikap seperti awal. Tidak akan berhati-hati lagi dan tidak akan takut dengan ancaman Yunho. Kim Jaejoong harus berani.

"Baiklah. Aku pun tidak punya alasan lagi untuk bersikap hati-hati denganmu, Saengnim." Jaejoong bangkit dari kursinya, tugas yang diberikan Yunho padanya telah selesai dan Jaejoong bermaksud untuk kembali ke kelasnya. Satu jam pelajaran sampai jam istirahat ini Jaejoong terus saja berada di ruangan Yunho untuk memeriksa riwayat penyakit siswa angkatan kelasnya. Dan ini saat yang tepat untuk makan sebelum jam istirahat berakhir.

"Apa katamu?" tanya Yunho.

"Tidak ada."

BRAK!

Jaejoong menutup pintu ruangan Yunho dengan kasar sampai Yunho terkejut.

"Geez.. bocah labil ini benar-benar tidak peka, apakah dia lupa kalau dari awal aku sudah memberi kode keras kalau aku tertarik dengannya?"

"Sepertinya aku harus cari cara lain."

Yunho mengambil ponselnya dan mulai menekan nomor seseorang.

"Sekarang."

BRAK!

Pintu ruangan itu kali ini terbuka lagi lagi dengan keras.

"Apa lagi?! aku bahkan baru sampai di ujung lorong dan kau sudah menghubungiku lagi? aku bersekolah disini ingin belajar dengan tenang tahu!" segi empat siku-siku mulai muncul dipelipis Jaejoong.

"Aku rasa aku ingat sesuatu hal yang belum selesai diantara kita," Yunho bangkit dari meja kerjanya dan mulai berjalan menuju ke arah Jaejoong—tidak lebih tepatnya ke belakang Jaejoong.

"Apa?" Jaejoong terus saja menatap setiap gerak-gerik Yunho. Entah kenapa radar bahayanya mendeteksi bahwa akan terjadi sesuatu yang gawat setelah namja itu sampai didekat pintu.

"Masih ingat insiden ini?" Jaejoong menatap tempat sampah kecil yang berada didekat kaki Yunho.

Tempat sampah. Insiden. Sepertinya Jaejoong mengingat hal itu.

AH!

KLIK!

Terlambat. Satu-satunya pintu untuk keluar dan masuk ruangan kesehatan ini sudah dikunci oleh namja musang itu.

Jaejoong tersenyum kaku saat gerakan akan kaburnya tidak jadi dilakukan karena sudah terlambat.

"Aku berjanji akan mengganti semuanya Saengnim—KYAA!"

PRAANG!

"KIM JAEJOONG! KENAPA KAU SELALU SAJA MEMBUAT MASALAH?!

.

.

.

"Ku dengar Jaejoong mendapat hukuman lagi. Aku mendengar teriakan Yunho-saengnim begitu keras dari ruangannya."

"Hukuman apalagi kali ini? bukankah tadi ia baru saja dihukum karena ketahuan bengong di kelas?"

"Yaampun aku jadi semakin takut dengan dua guru pengganti itu. Kejamnya melebihi apapun!"

"Yah, asalkan kau tidak selalu membuat masalah seperti Jaejoong."

"Jaejoong dihukum? Kenapa?"

Junsu bergegas kembali ke kelasnya setelah mendengar gossip dari kumpulan remaja di lapangan sekolah yang tak sengaja dilewatinya setelah berhasil lolos dengan selamat dari geng Kyuline dan Yoochun di gedung ekstrakulikuler.

Hawa suram memenuhi kelas Jaejoong sampai membuat siswa-siswinya enggan untuk memasuki ruang kelas itu. Hanya ada satu orang disana, orang yang menyebabkan hawa suram itu muncul.

Kim Jaejoong duduk di kursinya sambil menundukkan kepalanya tanpa bergerak sedikitpun. Padahal waktu istirahat tinggal lima menit lagi dan seharusnya mereka sudah kembali didalam keras dengan tertib.

"Ceritakan padaku! Apa yang telah terjadi Joongie-ya!" paksa Junsu tanpa basa-basi.

Jaejoong tidak menjawab.

"Jelaskan sekarang—"

"YA! YA! cepat masuk! Kalian tidak lihat Saengnim sudah datang?" suara tenor Changmin sukses menggagalkan Junsu untuk mencecar Jaejoong dengan pertanyaan darinya. Junsu pun terpaksa harus kembali ke tempat duduknya karena si wali kelas pengganti itu sudah datang kembali padahal ini bukan jam pelajarannya.

"Semuanya lanjutkan sisa pelajaran tanpa guru ini dengan tenang, kecuali Kim Jaejoong. Ikut denganku sekarang." suara Yunho terdengar menyeramkan di telinga para siswa kelas itu. Jaejoong menggeser kursinya, masih dengan kepala yang tertunduk namja cantik itu berjalan meninggalkan kelasnya. Meninggalkan Junsu dengan sejuta kekhawatiran.

"Kali ini kau akan mati Kim Jaejoong." Changmin berucap tanpa dosa.

"YA! Tiang listrik! Apa yang baru saja kau ucapkan?! Siapa yang akan mati, hah?!" suara lumba-luma Junsu membuat seisi kelas memandang ke arahnya.

"Kim Jaejoongmu itu lah. Memang siapa lagi yang selalu membuat masalah dengan hyung—Saengnim?" jawab Changmin dengan santai.

"Memangnya masalah apa yang sudah dibuatnya sampai harus mati segala?! Paling juga si pabbo itu duluan yang memancingnya berbuat masalah." jawab Junsu tidak mau kalah.

"Oh jadi kau tidak tahu?"

"Tidak!" Junsu menggeleng. Meskipun belum tahu apa masalahnya tapi ia yakin kalau Jaejoong tidak pernah bersalah.

Dan perdebatan tiang listrik dan anak bebek pun di mulai. Semoga saja mereka tidak sampai di tegur oleh guru kelas sebelah karena membuat keributan di jam kosong tanpa guru.

.

.

.

"Kau tahu apa salahmu sekarang?" Yunho mencoba berbicara dengan tenang kali ini. Sisi anehnya yang selalu membawa perasaan suka pada Jaejoong dan sisi mesumnya harus di singkirkan dulu karena diruangan ini ada Yoochun dan ketua Komite sekolah yang tak lain adalah Heechul.

Heechul tampak tenang meminum tehnya dengan anggun. Dan Yoochun yang menatap Jaejoong serius.

Kenapa Heechul yang berada di ruangan ini dan bukan kepala sekolah? Jawabannya adalah..

"Aku tahu." akhirnya setelah sekian lama diam Jaejoong pun bersuara.

"Jadi apa yang harus kita lakukan padanya, Eommoni?" tanya Yoochun yang memang memegang bagian kedisiplinan siswa untuk sementara.

"Tidak ada."

"MWO?!" Yunho melepas jas dokternya dengan kasar dan mulai menghampiri sang Eomma yang duduk manis di sofa. "Bagaimana Eomma membebaskannya begitu saja sedangkan dia telah merusak lemari obatku Eomma!" Yunho memang seorang dokter, tapi berkat di tugaskan menjadi dokter sekolah yang harus mengurus segalanya sendiri Yunho jadi agak sensitif mengenai ruang kerjanya.

"Hentikan Yun!"

Yoochun mulai merasa tidak berguna disana. Bahkan pemilik ruangan yang mereka tempati—kepala sekolah—pun di usir Heechul. Geez.. pemilik yayasan memang diatas segalanya.

"Bukankah Eomma sudah bilang sebelumnya?" Heechul mulai tersenyum—menyeringai kecil. "Kim Jaejoong adalah kembaran Eomma. Jadi, jangan melakukan hal apapun padanya. Meskipun ia berbuat salah sekalipun. Harus Eomma ingatkan berapa kali dalam sehari agar kau mengerti, Jung Yunho?" bukan hanya Yunho yang terkejut disana, tapi juga Yoochun. Hampir saja mereka lupa akan hal itu. Padahal setiap hari Heechul selalu mengatakannya.

Jadi intinya Kim Jaejoong sejak saat itu kebal terhadap apapun di sekolah ini selama ada Heechul!

Mati kau Yunho.

"Ah, tentu saja aku ingat. Baiklah, kita bebaskan saja dia." Yunho tertawa kaku.

"Memang harusnya begitu. Bukankah kau akan membawanya sebagai calon menantu Eomma? Perlakukanlah dia dengan baik, nak."

Tapi biar bagaimana pun lemari kaca yang sudah pecah itu tidak bisa utuh kembali dengan membebaskan Jaejoong!

"Hukumanku tetap berjalan, Kim Jaejoong." aura suram yang sudah hilang total dari Jaejoong berkat Heechul kini mulai muncul kembali saat Yunho berbisik di telinga Jaejoong.

'APA SALAHKU?!' ratapnya dalam hati. Sambil mengingat apa yang terjadi sebenarnya beberapa menit yang lalu.

.

.

.

"Yunho-seonsaengnim ku mohon, kita bicarakan baik-baik dan aku akan ganti semua kerugian Changmin." Jaejoong memundurkan tubuhnya ketika Yunho mulai mendekatinya secara perlahan dengan tatapan musangnya yang menusuk mata.

Yunho tidak menjawab. Namja itu malah melepaskan jas dokternya lalu mulai membuka kancing kemejanya.

"Kau akan ku beri pelajaran agar selamanya menurut padaku!" oh tidak. Namja mesum itu mulai lagi.

Jaejoong sebisa mungkin menghindari ranjang karena jika sampai dia terjebak disana maka habislah riwayatnya disana. Jadi, namja cantik itu terus saja berjalan ke seluruh sudut ruangan kesehatan itu guna menghindari Yunho.

"Ku mohon jangan lakukan ini, aku janji akan menjadi anak baik dan tidak membantahmu lagi, Seonsaengnim.." mohon Jaejoong. Terlihat tidak tulus karena saat ini Jaejoong lebih ketakutan dari pada memelas minta di ampuni.

"Tidak akan terjadi apapun karena aku akan menggunakan ini," Yunho mengeluarkan kotak kondom yang pernah di belinya bersama Jaejoong beberapa waktu lalu. Mata Jaejoong semakin melotot melihat benda itu ada di tangan Yunho.

Jangan sampai terjadi. Tidak boleh terjadi!

"Tidak Seonsaengnim! Jangan! Seonsaengnim—KYAA!"

Karena terlalu heboh sendiri menghindari Yunho—sebenarnya Jaejoong sudah terperangkap dan tersudut di depan lemari kaca yang berisi obat-obatan. Di tambah Yunho yang sudah kesetanan menyerang Jaejoong. Hingga baku hantam pun tidak dapat di hindari—sebenarnya lebih tepatnya Jaejoong yang berusaha keras menghindari wajah Yunho yang mulai menginvasinya, bibir hatinya mencoba menyerang wajah Jaejoong.

Akibat dari gerakan Jaejoong yang membabi buta dan dorongan kasar dari Yunho pada akhirnya yang menjadi korban disini adalah lemari kaca yang berdiri diam disana.

Lemari ini pecah sengaja di dorong oleh Jaejoong refleks untuk menghindar dari Yunho.

Bukankah tenaga Jaejoong itu luar biasa?

.

.

.

Jam pelajaran telah berakhir. Sejak kembali dari ruang kepala sekolah dan melanjutkan kembali pelajaran Jaejoong hanya diam, meski berkali-kali Junsu mendesaknya dan bertanya alasan—masalah apalagi yang membuatnya harus berurusan dengan Yunho bahkan sampai Changmin bilang kalau Jaejoong akan mati karena masalah ini.

Jaejoong menarik nafasnya dengan berat. "Habis lah riwayatku kali ini. Kim Jaejoong yang tampan akan mati."

Junsu yang berjalan disebelah Jaejoong pun menghentikan langkahnya, namja imut itu mencengkram erat kedua bahu Jaejoong dan mengguncang-guncangkannya. "KATAKAN! KATAKAN PADAKU APA ALASANNYA?" Junsu sudah berada di level amat kesal karena sejak tadi Jaejoong terus mengacuhkannya.

"Kali ini aku akan habis Suie!" Jaejoong berteriak histeris.

"Kim Jaejoong bisakah kau mempercepat langkahmu yang lelet itu?" suara berat Yunho membuat Jaejoong merinding seketika. Junsu melotot melihat Jaejoong dibawa paksa oleh Changmin dan Kyuhyun entah kemana. Junsu yang akan mencegah 'adegan penculikan' itu keburu ditahan oleh Kibum yang sengaja menarik kerah baju Junsu sehingga namja imut itu tidak bisa bergerak.

"Sepertinya kau juga harus di pulangkan dengan selamat sentosa agar tidak berkata macam-macam," Yoochun menyeringai pada Junsu.

"Kembalikan Kim Jaejoongkuuuu!" ratap Junsu, dan kali ini namja itu yang di seret oleh Kibum ke dalam mobil Yoochun untuk diantarkan pulang kerumahnya dengan selamat dan utuh serta tidak mengatakan pada siapapun bahwa Jaejoong sudah 'diculik' oleh Yunho.

.

.

"Aku bersumpah akan menggantinya berapapun! Bahkan semua uangku akan kuberikan padamu asalkan jangan lakukan itu padaku.. Seonsangnim.." ini adalah pertama kalinya Jaejoong memohon pada seseorang bahkan berani mempertaruhkan harta yang dimilikinya yang mungkin tidak seberapa dengan harta yang Yunho miliki sebagai pewaris sekolah tempatnya belajar.

Sejak awal Jaejoong memang sudah salah berurusan dengan Yunho.

"Tentu saja kau harus menggantinya dengan lemari yang lebih bagus dari sebelumnya dan berisi obat-obatan mahal." jawab Yunho enteng.

"Jadi.. bisakah lepaskan aku sekarang? Aku akan segera memesan lemari dan isinya." mohon Jaejoong lagi. Saat ini tubuhnya tidak berdaya karena kedua tangannya di borgol oleh Yunho pada kaki meja jati di sampingnya. Singkatnya kini posisi Jaejoong adalah tangan terborgol, terduduk di lantai disalah satu kaki meja tersebut dengan Yunho yang duduk dengan angkuh di atas meja itu.

Jaejoong mengangkat wajahnya untuk kembali menatap Yunho dengan penuh kesungguhan.

"Aku akan melepaskanmu setelah aku puas bermain denganmu." Yunho menyeringai.

Mendengar kata 'bermain' membuat imajinasi liar Jaejoong berkembang. Dalam pikirannya mungkin Yunho akan langsung menyerangnya hingga habis. Menyekapnya diruangan ini berhari-hari hingga tidak memberinya makan. Padahal bukan itu bermain yang Yunho maksud meski ia pun ingin langsung bermain itu.

Yunho membuka koper yang tadi di bawa oleh orang suruhannya, Jaejoong tidak tahu apa isi koper itu dan kini Yunho masih sibuk dengan koper itu.

Dalam hati Jaejoong merutuki dirinya, bisa-bisanya terkurung di tempat yang sama dimana Junsu pernah di kurung, bedanya saat ini Jaejoong benar-benar seorang tawanan tidak seperti Junsu yang waktu itu terlihat bahagia saja meski terkurung dalam waktu yang lama disini.

"Obat apa yang harus kau minum ketika sakit kepala?" Jaejoong nampak kebingungan saat Yunho mendadak mengajukan pertanyaan itu.

"Jawab saja jangan banyak berpikir."

"Paracetamol.. mungkin?" jawab Jaejoong tidak yakin. Jaejoong tidak pernah peduli sedikitpun dengan obat yang diminumnya ketika sakit jadi pengetahuannya sangat minim.

"Berapa banyak dosis yang dianjurkan jika ingin meminum tablet vitamin A?"

"Err.. satu tablet satu hari," lagi lagi Jaejoong menjawab dengan tidak yakin. Jaejoong bukan seorang apoteker jadi wajar saja ia menjawabnya dengan asal.

Setelah memberikan dua pertanyaan itu hampir saja Yunho lupa mengatakan peraturan permainannya.

"Oh ya, aku hampir lupa. Untuk setiap pertanyaan yang aku ajukan dalam permainan ini, jika salah maka kau akan mendapatkan hukuman. Satu kali ciuman untuk satu kali salah menjawab. Jika kesalahan yang kau buat terlalu banyak maka.." yunho menunjuk sofa berukuran besar yang ada di tengah ruangan. Tanpa di beritahu pun Jaejoong sudah tahu jawabannya.

"Mwo? Kenapa seenaknya!"

"DIAM!"

Jaejoong pun berhenti protes. Memang seharusnya dia diam saja agar tidak semakin membuat masalah. Yang perlu dilakukan hanyalah menjawab semua pertanyaan yang diajukan oleh Yunho dengan tepat.

"Jika ada siswa yang terluka saat olahraga, bagian kakinya memar dan mengeluarkan darah, pertolongan pertama apa yang harus dilakukan?"

"Bersihkan luka dengan alcohol, memberikannya antiseptic lalu menutupnya dengan plester." jawaban Jaejoong terdengar begitu sederhana. Bahkan semua orang pun tahu kalau jawaban Jaejoong itu amat biasa.

Semakin lama Jaejoong mulai muak dengan pertanyaan tidak masuk akal yang Yunho ajukan. Sejauh ini Yunho belum menciumnya sebagai hukuman jika Jaejoong menjawab salah, apakah mungkin Jaejoong menjawab semua pertanyaan dengan tepat?

"Sayang sekali diluar dugaan ternyata semua jawabanmu tepat. Rasanya semua yang kuajarkan padamu benar-benar sudah kau serap dengan sempurna."

Jaejoong awalnya tidak percaya mendengar hal itu. Tapi melihat ekspresi wajah kecewa Yunho—kecewa karena gagal menghukum Jaejoong—akhirnya ia pun mempercayainya. Bernafas lega karena lolos dari semua hukuman yang ada.

Ternyata tidak sia-sia setiap hari melakukan banyak hal yang di perintahkan guru pengganti itu.

"Tapi aku tidak akan pernah menyerah. Ini baru awal Kim." Yunho pun melepaskan borgol yang terpasang di kedua tangan Jaejoong. Tapi bukan berarti Jaejoong akan lolos begitu saja.

"Karena semua pelajaran tentang obat telah selesai, bagaimana kalau kita belajar anatomi tubuh?"

.

.

.

"Kali ini kau kembali lolos karena Eommaku. Tunggu kesempatan lainnya."

Jaejoong membatu didepan pintu mobil Yunho sampai mobil mewah itu benar-benar hilang dari pandangan Jaejoong. Namja cantik itu barusan diantar pulang oleh Yunho setelah dua jam lebih dikurung di tempat rahasia mereka—yang masih berada di area sekolah tempat Junsu tempo hari dikurung juga. Menjawab banyak pertanyaan konyol dan tidak penting yang namja itu ajukan pada Jaejoong.

Untung saja Nyonya Heechul menghubungi Yunho disaat yang tepat. Mungkin telat satu menit saja tubuh Jaejoong tadi sudah di 'acak-acak' oleh Yunho. Belajar anatomi tubuh, yang benar saja? Jaejoong bahkan tidak ada niatan sama sekali untuk menjadi dokter, untuk apa belajar anatomi tubuh segala?

Jangan-jangan Yunho mau membuat Jaejoong menjadi dokter seperti dirinya? Andwae! Cita-cita Jaejoong itu menjadi desaigner ternama bukan dokter.

.

.

Lima belas menit sebelumnya..

"Shit!" Yunho tampak mengumpat pada layar ponselnya yang tiba-tiba berdering dan mengagetkan mereka berdua diruangan sunyi dan senyap itu.

"Ne, Eomma. Baiklah aku pulang kerumah sekarang."

"Iya aku tidak akan pulang ke apartemen. Aku jalan sekarang setelah urusanku selesai, oke?"

"Araseo! Aku pulang sekarang!"

Yunho terlihat sebal dan kesal setelah pembicaraannya dengan sang Eomma selesai. Entahlah Jaejoong tidak tahu dan tidak peduli apa yang terjadi diantara Ibu dan anak tersebut.

"Kau pulang sekarang!" tunjuk Yunho pada Jaejoong.

Sepanjang perjalanan pulang mengantar Jaejoong terlebih dahulu—meski Yunho menghukum Jaejoong tapi ia tetap memiliki tanggungjawab untuk memastikan siswanya pulang dengan aman sampai tujuan—Yunho terus saja diam. Tidak mengeluarkan satu kata pun. Otomatis Jaejoong pun ikut diam karena tidak ada yang perlu dibicarakan dengan Yunho.

Namja itu memang Pabbo.

.

.

Satu yang Jaejoong lupakan. JUNSU!

Bagaimana nasib namja itu ya? apa dia pulang kerumah dengan selamat? Apa dia menunggu Jaejoong pulang?

Jaejoong sempat mengecek ponselnya sebentar da nada enam puluh panggilan masuk dari Junsu tapi karena ponselnya dalam mode getar jadi Jejoong tidk menyadari panggilan itu. Hanya ada satu panggilan dari Eommanya dan satu pesan yang mengatakan kalau jangan pulang terlalu malam—tipe Eomma yang membebaskan anaknya bergaul diluar tanpa rasa cemas meski sang anak telah pulang dua jam lebih dari jam pulang sekolah normal.

Jaejoong yang panik soal Junsu langsung berlari menuju rumah Junsu yang terpaut dua rumah dari rumahnya. Hari sudah gelap Jaejoong takut Junsu tersesat di jalan—hei emang Junsu buta arah. Sebelum masuk kerumahnya sendiri Jaejoong harus memastikan kalau Junsu benar-benar sudah pulang dengan selamat.

"Kim Junsuieeeee dimana kau?" teriak Jaejoong dalam rumah mewah yang kosong tak berpenghuni itu. Sebenarnya ada beberapa pelayan yang tinggal disana.

Seorang pelayan bergegas menghampiri Jaejoong, "Tuan Junsu sudah tertidur dengan nyenyak setelah makan malam tadi," katanya memberitahu Jaejoong. syukurlah, Jaejoong pun kini terlihat lega.

Mungkin saja Junsu kelelahan menunggunya sehingga ia ketiduran. Biarlah dia beristirahat dengan tenang. Syukurlah. Jaejoong tidak ada hentinya menghembuskan nafas lega. Dan begitulah Jaejoong, bisa-bisanya dia masih mengkhawatirkan Junsu disaat dirinya sendiri pun sedang berhadapan dengan masalah besar yang belum terselesaikan.

.

.

"Hei, Jaejoong-ah yakin nih mau coba?" Choi Seunghyun kembali bertanya pada Jaejoong untuk yang ketiga kalinya dan Jaejoong hanya mengangguk sebagai jawaban.

"Tentu saja! aku benar-benar stress dengan semua tugas konyol disekolahku, kau bilang ini bisa membuat kita rileks kan?" tanya Jaejoong lagi untuk memastikan apa yang Seunghyun tawarkan benar-benar akan membuat Jaejoong sedikit kehilangan stresnya tentang sekolah yang ia jalani. Belum lagi hukuman-hukuman tidak jelas yang selalu Yunho berikan ditambah dengan gangguan yang selalu diperbuat trio Kyuline.

Seunghyun mengangguk. "Aku hanya mengingatkan loh, sekali lagi, kalian masih dibawah umur loh." meski ini adalah permintaan Jaejoong yang tidak bisa ditolaknya, setidaknya Seunghyun sudah berusaha untuk memperingatkan kedua namja itu. Bukan benar-benar berniat menjerumuskan dua namja cantik dan masih polos itu.

"Tenang saja tempat ini aman kok, ayo cepat kita coba! Aku sudah tidak sabar!" Junsu kembali mendesak Seunghyun agar memulai 'hal itu'.

"Kalau sampai ketahuan aku tidak tanggungjawab ya," namja yang sudah duduk di bangku universitas itu pun memberikan bungkusan kotak bersampul coklat yang dibawanya. Tidak ada transaksi lain diantara mereka. Seunghyun hanya bertindak sebagai perantara saja karena sekali lagi, Junsu dan Jaejoong masih dibawah umur sehingga belum leluasa untuk membeli 'barang itu'.

Junsu buru-buru membuka bungkusan yang ternyata berisi rokok. Lima belas batang rokok utuh tanpa cacat. Sedangkan Jaejoong sudah menyiapkan pemantik api bermerk yang dibelinya secara diam-diam melalui online. Baru juga menempelkan rokok yang terasa manis samar dibibir plumnya, aura tidak enak mendadak menyebar di sekitar mereka.

Junsu dan Jaejoong sangat hafal aura tidak menyenangkan ini.

"Kim Jaejoong… Sudah berani melanggar peraturan sekolah, eoh?" dan benar saja, baru juga menyalakan korek api Junsu dan Jaejoong sudah kepergok oleh Yunho yang entah mendapat informasi darimana kini berada di tempat Junsu dan Jaejoong berada. Berdiri didepan mereka dengan ekspresi tenang yang mengancam.

"Wah wah ada Kim Junsu juga.. kita mendapat dua pelanggar sekaligus."

"Mati kita!" Junsu memekik. Ingin kabur tapi kakinya sudah ditahan oleh penggaris milik Yoochun yang ternyata juga ada disana.

.

.

.

"Dasar bocah ingusan, tidak tahu umur. Mau coba-coba menghisap ini? Aigo.." Yunho menyalakan rokok milik Jaejoong menghisapnya sebentar lalu menghembuskan asapnya tepat diwajah Jaejoong yang kini berada diposisi yang sama saat ia di hukum karena memecahkan lemari obat Yunho. Masalah lemari obat itu saja sebenarnya belum selesai—belum Yunho selesaikan karena ia sibuk berurusan dengan Eommanya kemarin. Dan kini Jaejoong ketahuan dan masalahnya pun bertambah.

"Cih." Jaejoong hanya berdecih. Bukan menyesali, tapi merasa kesal karena Yunho benar-benar seperti mengawasi Jaejoong selama dua puluh empat jam. Bagaimana tidak, darimana namja itu tahu tempat mereka berada tadi?

Padahal itu kan tempat rahasia.

Toko baju milik Seunghyun lebih tepatnya dan mereka bertemu di kantor Seunghyun malah. Kantor yang sangat pribadi.

"Berani mendelik padaku?" tanya Yunho saat melihat Jaejoong hanya menatapnya dengan tajam seakan tidak ada rasa takut disana. Padahal pada waktu yang sama beberapa waktu yang lalu namja itu begitu ketakutan atas ancaman Yunho.

"Aku hanya sedang berpikir kenapa kau itu selalu saja menggangguku!" teriak Jaejoong.

"DIAM! Daripada menghisap itu lebih baik hisap ini sampai habis!" Yunho mencengkram kedua pipi Jaejoong. Memasukkan dengan paksa lollipop berukuran sedang yang pas di mulut kecilnya.

Jaejoong melotot. Yunho terus memegangi lolipop itu sampai Jaejoong tidak bisa berbicara.

"Hisap sampai habis. Manis bukan? Seperti rasa rokok ini." Yunho kembali menghisap rokok yang tadi dibakarnya. Dan menghembuskan lagi asapnya didepan wajah Jaejoong.

Jaejoong hampir saja ingin menangis. Bukan menyesali karena ketahuan Yunho, tapi ia menangis karena mulutnya penuh dengan lolipop dan dia tidak bisa bergerak sama sekali, jadi terpaksa ia harus menuruti apa yang Yunho suruh, menjilat lolipop manis itu sampai air liurnya menetes serta lidah dan bibirnya yang mulai sariawan.

.

.

.

"Satu kali lagi aku memergokimu memakai ini, ku beri surat peringatan pertama." Jaejoong hanya membuang mukanya dengan kesal. Tidak peduli dengan omelan Yunho yang dilakukan sebagai formalitas. Agar semua guru yang berkumpul di ruang guru melihat betapa tegasnya Yunho—padahal kenyataannya namja itu amat mengesalkan—sama dengan Jaejoong, Junsu pun tak kalah cuek mendengar omelan Yunho.

Meski Yunho juga adalah wali kelasnya tapi satu keuntungan bahwa Junsu tidak mendapatkan hukuman dari Yunho melainkan dari Yoochun. Luarnya saja namja itu sok tegas, apalagi gelarnya adalah guru kedisiplinan tapi padahal jika didepan Junsu namja itu tidak bisa berkutik. Mungkin sudah terlanjur terpesona dengan bokong seksi Junsu.

"Apanya yang surat peringatan? Bahkan dia sudah menghukumku dengan konyol lagi dasar pabbo!" Jaejoong berteriak gemas sambil membuat gerakan ingin meninju. "Ouch!" Jaejoong mengaduh. Lupa luka sariawan di mulutnya masih ada dan benar-benar sangat perih.

"Aku memang tidak dihukum oleh si mesum itu, tapi aku muak dengan mulutnya yang tidak berhenti merayuku. Membuatku risih!" Junsu tak kalah mengeluh.

"Dasar Pabbo Saengnim!" teriak mereka berdua dengan kompak. Untung saja mereka sudah tidak berada di sekolah lagi, melainkan di kamar Jaejoong. lagi pula, mana berani mereka melakukan itu disekolah? Bisa-bisa mereka kena hukuman lagi.

"Nasibmu sedikit lebih mujur dariku, Suie.." Jaejoong memeluk boneka gajahnya sambil cemberut dengan imut. Poninya yang mulai panjang di ikatnya ke atas sembarang. "Sepertinya si jidat itu menyukaimu, sudah terima saja jadi kan kau akan selalu bebas dari segala macam razia disekolah yang selalu diadakannya."

Junsu menatap Jaejoong dengan malas, "Yang benar saja? dia itu mesum. Amit-amit!"

"Mereka berdua lebih tepatnya. Aku pikir mustahil ada guru mesum didunia ini, yah minimal hanya ada di siaran berita kriminal—" Jaejoong menjeda kalimatnya untuk menghembuskan nafasnya sejenak. "Pada kenyataannya kita sedang mengalami hal itu. Sungguh sial nasib masa remaja kita."

Junsu tidak menjawab hanya menganggukan kepalanya berkali-kali sebagai tanda setuju.

.

.

.

Pagi itu kediaman Kim sedang dipenuhi dengan suara teriakan dari dua orang yang begitu mirip satu sama lain. Sang nyonya besar yang memutuskan berdiam diri dirumah setelah satu minggu berlibur diluar negeri dan sang anak bungsu yang sedang sulit dibangunkan sejak subuh tadi.

Mereka terus saja berteriak melalui interkom yang disediakan dibeberapa sudut rumah luas mereka, termasuk kamar masing-masing. Karena jika tidak melakukan interkom sampai suara habispun tidak akan terdengar jika memanggil seseorang.

"Joongie, cepat bangun! Eomma sedang ada dirumah kenapa kau malah jadi malas sekolah begini?!" teriak nyonya besar itu sambil menata meja makan.

"Aniya, Eomma. Aku tidak ingin sekolah hari ini. Libur satu hari saja tidak masalah kan?"

"Nanti Eomma ditegur wali kelasmu bagaimana? Bukankah itu sangat tidak elit?"

"CK! bilang saja aku sedang sakit Eomma! Masa begitu saja sulit sih?"

"Tapi masalahnya.."

"Apa lagi Eomma?! Ish Eomma tidak pengertian sekali padaku!" Jaejoong mulai kesal dengan Eommanya.

"Tapi masalahnya wali kelasmu sudah ada disini sejak tadi subuh!"

"MWO?!"

Jaejoong yang sedang merokok diam-diam dikamarnya sejak pagi hari buta tadi langsung panik ketika mendengar nama wali kelasnya. Meskipun masih dikamarnya sendiri tapi Jaejoong tahu jika sang Eomma selalu masuk kamarnya tanpa ijin. Bagaimana kalau bau asap rokok ini tercium oleh Yunho dan Eommanya?!

Masih dalam keadaan panik sambil memutar otak akhirnya Jaejoong memutuskan untuk menyemprot ruangan kamarnya yang luas itu menggunakan parfum mahalnya. Tak lupa menyemprot AC kamarnya yang tidak pernah mati. Biar saja Jaejoong mengorbankan parfum mahalnya itu, yang bahkan baru dipakai Jaejoong satu kali. Yang penting bisa menyamarkan bau rokok itu.

Tak lupa mengamankan bungkus rokok sisanya dengan menyembunyikannya di brankas pribadinya.

Dan sekarang ia bersembunyi dikamar mandi untuk berpura-pura sedang bersiap-siap akan pergi sekolah.

"Apa tidak apa-apa aku menunggunya disini, Nyonya?" tanya Yunho pada Nyonya Kim. Yeoja cantik itu hanya terkekeh.

"Kau itu Seonsaengnim anakku, masa aku tidak percaya padamu?" kata wanita karir itu sambil mendorong Yunho masuk ke dalam kamar Jaejoong yang luas dan harum menyengat parfum yang tadi Jaejoong semprotkan.

"Aigo, apa anak itu baru menumpahkan parfumnya? Kenapa malah jadi bau begini," Nyonya Kim menutup hidungnya, tapi Yunho berusaha menahan untuk tidak melakukan hal yang sama. Bau parfum ini pernah di ciumnya satu kali dan ia sangat mengingat baunya.

"Kalau begitu aku tinggal saja dibawah untuk menyiapkan sarapan, Seonsaengnim silahkan melihat-lihat saja sambil menunggu Jaejoong selesai mandi." dan Nyonya sosialita itu pun pergi meninggalkan Yunho sendirian—dan Jaejoong yang sedang mengurung diri dikamar mandi.

"Mau disana sampai seratus tahun pun aku akan tetap menunggumu. Keluarlah sekarang juga!" titah Yunho tegas didepan pintu kamar mandi Jaejoong.

Jaejoong hanya berdecih dibalik pintu kamar mandi. Tidak ingin kembali merasakan hukuman menghisap lolipop, Jaejoong pun menggosok giginya dan berkumur cukup lama. Sekalian mengulur waktu agar mereka terlambat ke sekolah dan Yunho pun menjadi malu karena sebagai guru ikut terlambat masuk kelas.

Aigo.. liciknya otakmu Jae.

"Kau mau disana sampai kulitmu keriput Kim?" Yunho tidak merasa bosan menunggu, hanya saja sedikit otak mesumnya sedang berimajinasi menerka-nerka Jaejoong keluar dari sana dengan penampilan seperti apa.

Dan Jaejoong pun keluar dengan setelan piyama berwarna biru motif beruang. Sepertinya namja itu benar-benar tidak berniat ke sekolah sama sekali.

"Oh, jadi ini siswa yang akan membolos hari ini?" tanya Yunho sambil memandang Jaejoong tajam. Jaejoong acuh menghiraukan pertanyaan Yunho barusan.

Jaejoong menekan beberapa kali ponselnya, tepat didepan wajah namja musang itu kemudian menunjukkannya layar berisi chat semalam di grup kelasnya yang mengatakan bahwa sekolah libur satu hari karena adanya rapat komite. Namja bermata musang itu sendiri yang memberi kabar itu di grup chat.

"Sekolah libur hari ini kan? Kau mau menipuku lagi?" sinis Jaejoong.

Yunho melipat kedua tangannya angkuh. Memposisikan dirinya duduk diatas kasur empuk Jaejoong yang begitu rapi seperti tidak pernah ditiduri sebelumnya.

"Omo, kapan aku menipu? Hari ini sekolah memang libur, tapi tidak untukmu." katanya santai.

"Mwo?"

"Aku akan memberikanmu pelajaran privat, sayang. Tidakkah tempat ini benar-benar cocok?" senyum Yunho terlihat mulai membahayakan bagi Jaejoong. sebelum hal tidak menyenangkan terjadi Jaejoong pun berlari menuju lemari pakaiannya yang luas kemudian menutup pintunya dengan keras.

"Sialan. Licik. Mesum." umpat Jaejoong dalam hati. Kenapa satu hari saja tidak bisa lepas dari namja itu?

Bahkan kini ia terperangkap di kamarnya sendiri. Aigo.. apakah ini tanda-tanda akhir hidupnya?

Jaejoong menempelkan telinganya pada daun pintu, menahan nafasnya memastikan Yunho tidak bertindak ekstrim. Namja cantik itu menunggu beberapa detik hingga jantungnya yang berdetak cepat karena panik kembali normal.

"Joongie cepat turun ajak Seonsaengnim sarapan," Terdengar suara Eommanya dari interkom memberitahu bahwa sarapan sudah siap.

'Semoga si bodoh itu cepat keluar dan sarapan duluan dengan Eomma.' harap Jaejoong dalam hati.

"Ah ya! hampir lupa, Eomma harus ke kantor Appa sekarang. Eomma pamit, oke? Pokoknya kalian harus makan sebelum pergi."

SIAL!

"Jaejoong sedang berganti baju, kami akan segera turun Nyonya terima kasih sudah membuatkan sarapan untukku juga. Hati-hati di jalan." dan suara Yunho yang menjawabnya dengan sok akrab seolah-olah ia dan Eomma Jaejoong sudah kenal lama.

"Aigo.. Seonsaengnim bisa saja. Baiklah aku titip anak nakal itu ya.."

DOUBLE SIAL.

Jaejoong pun pasrah, Eomma nya baru saja menitipkannya pada.. Yunho? Tubuh Jaejoong merosot ke lantai. Sekarang apa yang harus dilakukan?

.

.

"Ini sudah dua jam loh, kau masih betah disana Kim Jaejoong?" Yunho merebahkan tubuhnya diatas kasur Jaejoong sambil bermain game diponselnya.

Tidak ada jawaban dari Jaejoong.

"Biar bagaimanapun aku akan menunggumu sampai kapanpun loh."

Jaejoong lagi lagi hanya bisa berdecih. Baterai ponselnya sudah mulai habis karena sejak tadi dipakainya chatting dengan Junsu guna mengusir rasa bosannya menunggu Yunho pergi dari kamarnya.

Haruskah ia menyerah?

Jaejoong mulai menyusuri lemari bajunya yang luas, dan memilih beberapa baju yang akan dipakainya. Benar, Jaejoong tidak bisa terus bersembunyi seperti ini. Ia harus menghadapi Yunho, meski penuh dengan resiko.

Pintu lemari baju Jaejoong pun terbuka perlahan, pertama kepala Jaejoong menyembul sedikit dari sana. Matanya menangkap sosok Yunho yang ternyata tertidur dengan ponsel yang berada di atas wajahnya. Jaejoong tertawa kecil melihat betapa polosnya namja menyebalkan itu ketika sedang tertidur, dan itu pertama kalinya Jaejoong tidak merasa keselamatannya terancam.

Semakin mendekat, Jaejoong bisa melihat semakin jelas gaya tidur dengan mulut terbuka namja bermata musang itu. Rasanya Jaejoong jadi ingin memasukkan sesuatu ke sana, seperti garam ataupun sambal untuk membalas dendamnya.

"Ah, akhirnya kau menyerah juga.." Jaejoong tersentak mendengar Yunho berbicara dalam tidurnya. Ia pun kembali siaga.

"Ti-tidak! Aku hanya lapar saja!" elak Jaejoong. tidak mengelak tapi sungguhan lapar kok. Dan mata Yunho pun terbuka sepenuhnya, namja itu terbangun dari tidurnya.

"Aku sampai ketiduran menunggumu tahu! Dasar murid durhaka!"

Jaejoong mengacuhkan keluhan Yunho, lagi pula siapa yang menyuruhnya datang pagi buta hanya untuk menemuinya. Guru aneh. Dan mungkin hanya dia guru di dunia ini yang memiliki kelakuan absurd seperti Yunho.

"Aku akan pergi. Kau juga sebaiknya pulang saja, urusi tugasmu sebagai guru!" usir Jaejoong.

"Tentu saja kita akan pergi ke suatu tempat!" Belum sempat Jaejoong bergerak untuk meninggalkan Yunho, namja itu duluan menarik lengan Jaejoong dan Jaejoong menepis tangan Yunho.

"Aku akan pergi bersama Junsu!" tolak Jaejoong mentah-mentah.

"Junsu pergi bersama Yoochun,"

"Darimana kau tahu? Dia kan sudah janjian denganku!"

Yunho tidak menjawab. Ia memainkan ponselnya kemudian mengarahkannya pada Jaejoong setelah sambungan video callnya pada Yoochun muncul. Dan benar, disana ada Yoochun bersama Junsu yang sedang memainkan ponselnya. Jaejoong yang melihat itu langsung bereaksi, tanpa aba-aba Jaejoong pun berteriak dengan keras.

"YA! PABBO KIM JUNSU! BUKANKAH KITA SUDAH JANJI UNTUK PERGI?!" Yunho sampai harus menutup sebelah telinganya menahan pekikan Jaejoong. Junsu yang belum sadar bahwa Yoochun sedang melakukan video call dengan Yunho pun terkesiap saat tiba-tiba mendengar suara Jaejoong. Disana, dilayar ponsel Yoochun ada Jaejoong dengan tanduk dikepalanya alias Jaejoong sedang marah.

"Jj-j-joongie? A-aku.. aku.. aku dipaksa manusia jelek ini untuk pergi. Barusan dia menjemput paksa, kumohon jangan marah padaku." mohon Junsu. Tidak terlihat kalau ia dijemput paksa kalau diingat dari awal video call dimulai Junsu anteng memainkan ponselnya. Padahal kenyataannya Junsu sedang mengetik chat untuk Jaejoong, ia khawatir karena Jaejoong belum membalas chat sebelumnya. Karena biasanya kalau chat dengan Jaejoong itu selalu fast respon.

"Terserah kau saja. Lakukan apapun sesukamu, sekalian saja kau tidur dengan namja mesum itu!" Jaejoong sedang emosi sehingga tidak bisa mengontrol perkataannya.

"Nah, dengarkan Suie kita sudah direstui Jaejoong, jadi mari kita lakukan sekarang," terlihat Yoochun berusaha menyerang Junsu dan Junsu yang terlihat menolak dengan keras tapi sekarang Jaejoong sudah bersumpah tidak akan peduli lagi pada urusan Junsu dengan Guru kedisiplinan pengganti itu. Kalau bisa pacaran saja sekalian sana.

.

.

.

 **~Masih Bersambung~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Pojokan Rumah Nyangiku :**

Halo… ada yang masih menanti FF ini?

Ada yang seneng Yunho & Changmin bikin IG? Adayang tau arti angka 2154 di IG nya Yunho? Hahaha

Ada yang kesel si Ularboa makin hari makin ngeselin? Kalau ada berarti kita satu hati! (duh kenapa curhat)

Aku gatau ini jalan ceritanya masih masuk akal atau engga ya huhuhu.. sempet lupa konsepnya gara-gara dapet inspirasi lain. Tapi untungnya nemu konsep aslinya yang sudah berdebu jadi masih terbayanglah endingnya bakal gimana hehe..

Huhuhu.. kenapa sider begitu banyak tapi yang review sedikit yaaa? Kok aku ingin rasanya pindah lapak segera. Bukan haus review sih, cuma suka semangat aja kalau ada review meski sedikit hehe, manusiawi lah yaa.. tapi itu sih terserah kalian yang baca mau kasih jejak atau engga. Mau baca doang juga tak apa, atau sekedar mampir buat kepoin bahkan buat ngehina FF yg tidak masuk akal ini (mungkin) juga tak apa , mau FAV atau follow mangga silahkan boleh banget~ tidak perlu ijin silahkan lakukan apa yang kalian sukai sebelum dilarang hehe..

Aku senang dan aku tidak marah pada kalian semua, karena Giku kalem dan cinta damai dan sudah terbiasa dengan hujatan.

Pokoknya makasih banyak buat yang masih menanti FF ini dan FFku yang lain yang belum Update. Semoga disegerakan update hohoho..

Dan sepertinya aku bakal bikin FF baru dengan genre yang beda dari sebelum-sebelumnya alias.. Horrorrrrrrrr..

Ada yang penasaran? Hihihi

Salam,

Nyangiku.


End file.
